Doggie Days
by DemonGirl-Setsuna
Summary: A demon is in love with Kagome, but she has Inuyasha, so the demon puts a spell on InuYasha changing him into...I'm not telling, you have to read it to find outReposted!
1. The Other Demon Who Loves Kagome

Doggie Days

by.DemonGirl-Setsuna

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here! This story is a result of my evil demon-side(who loves tormenting InuYasha) taking over my good human-side(who has sympathy for InuYasha). Please(hopefully) enjoy!

I had to post this story for a second time! I fixed most of the errors, but not all of them!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything of Rumiko Takahashi.

Ch.1

The other Demon Who Loves Kagome

"Look out, InuYasha!", Kagome shouts, as InuYasha barely dodges the attack from a giant snake demon with five shikon jewel shards.

"Shut up and tell me where the jewel shards are!", InuYasha exclaims, dodging another attack from it's tail.

Kagome scans the snake's body for the light of the shikon shards.

"The shards are in it's head", Kagome informs. "Perfect", InuYasha says to himself, preparing to strike the head.

"Cursed wench", the snake demon hissed,"I guess I'll kill you first, then the half-breed friend of yours", it added, charging towards her it's mouth open and venom dripping off the fangs.

Kagome starts running away from the snake and loses her footing, causing the demon to miss her head by inches.

"This time I will not miss!", it hissed, diving at her. Kagome closes her eyes, hoping it will be over soon.

"Is it just me or is it that all snake demons are stupid", InuYasha asks.

Kagome opens her eyes and finds InuYasha standing in front of her with the snake biting into his left shoulder.

"I won't let anyone hurt Kagome", InuYasha remarks, slamming his right hand into the top of the snake's head, removing the jewel shards.

As Kagome stands up InuYasha carefully withdraws the snake demon's fangs from his shoulder and carelessly tosses the snake to the side, it's body slowly turning to dust.

"Are you OK, Kagome?", InuYasha asks without turning around.

"Other than a sore ankle, I'm fine", Kagome answers, "But what about your injury?"

"What do you mean?", he replies, turning around to face her. "I mean, what about the venom from the snake's bite?", she asks.

"It's nothing, I'm fine", he says, then collapses to his knees holding a hand to his shoulder, whimpering in pain. "You see what I mean", she replies, taking the first aid kit out of her backpack, "Now stay still or the venom will spread", she kneels next to him as he carefully opens his kimono and his fire-rat jacket to let her look at his wound.

As Kagome lightly runs her fingers over his slightly purple flesh, InuYasha yelps in pain,"That hurts!"

"Sorry, umm- InuYasha, thank you for saving me", she says, applying some venom anti-dote onto the wound.

"Like I said, I wouldn't let anyone hurt you", InuYasha replies.

"I would like to know why you wouldn't let anyone hurt me", Kagome asks, putting a bandage on the wound on InuYasha's shoulder.

"Because I wouldn't be able to live with my-self if something happened to you", InuYasha replied, slightly blushing, "If you died, I would miss you too much".

"You would miss me", Kagome said surprised and slightly flattered, "Do you really mean it?"

"I mean it, I would miss you", InuYasha replied, the blush on his face darkens.

"I really like it when you open up your feelings to me", Kagome said causing him to look at her, she starts blushing.

"You do?", he asks, their blushing getting darker.

"I do", Kagome replies, bring her face closer to IunYasha's, "InuYasha, I have something to tell you".

"What is it?", InuYasha asks, getting nervous as her face gets closer to his.

"InuYasha, I want to tell you that I..."

"Hi, guys!", Shippo shouts jumping out of the bushes, "Aren't you guys coming back to the camp, I caught the fish".

"We're coming after I finish wrapping InuYasha's injury, OK Shippo", Kagome replied as innocently as she could.

"OK, see you later Kagome", Shippo said (totally oblivious of what he had stumbled onto), running back thru the bushes.

"Brat, now what were you going to tell me", InuYasha comments.

"I'll tell you later, InuYasha", she says, standing up and starts walking towards where Shippo went, "You coming InuYasha?"

"I am", he answers, closing his kimono and jacket before standing up and following Kagome.

Unknown to them that they were being watched.

"I must inform my Master", a small demon said to it-self, before jumping out of a tree and running off to some unknown place.

At a castle somewhere in the mountains...

"Sukai, what is your report", a man in the shadows asks.

"M'lord, the one you are in love with almost gave her love to the half-breed", the small demon replies.

"What do you mean?", it's master shouts.

"She would have, but the fox child interrupted when she was about to, Lord Godai", Sukai explains.

"That was a close one", Godai replies, stepping out of the shadows(he has short black hair with two clumps of white hair in front of his face and golden eyes), "But, that opportunity will not come again, I'll make sure of that", he adds, wickedly smiling.

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Chapter 2 is called: 'The Attack'.

What do you think?

Please review.


	2. The Attack

Doggie Days

by.DemonGirl-Setsuna

--------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi again! I'm sorry if in the last chapter made InuYasha

sound too soft, but Kagome did softened his heart. Here is the next chapter.

Posted again to be more clear to read! And I'll be keeping my original beginning

author-notes from when I first posted them!(Up until ch. 23, then they're new!)

Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

--------------------------------------------------

Ch.2 The Attack

------------------

"Where are Sango and Miroku?", Kagome asks when they return to the campsite.

"They went to go find some jewel shards on their own", Shippo answers.

"They probably left to get away from you Shippo", InuYasha jokes.

"No they didn't, they told me themselves", Shippo shouts.

"InuYasha, stop picking on Shippo", Kagome warns.

"Why should I", InuYasha snorts, then realizes he said something he shouldn't have said.

"Sit!", Kagome replies, causing the prayer beads around his neck to pull him face-first to the ground.

"I hate it when you do that", InuYasha growls, as the affects of the spell wear off and he slowly stands up.

"Then don't pick on Shippo", Kagome says.

"Told you so", Shippo said, sticking his tongue out.

"Shippo, I saw you stick your tongue out at InuYasha, no candy for you tonight", Kagome comments,

walking away to cook the fish.

"It's not fair", Shippo pouts.

'That was new, Kagome never punished Shippo when he was rude to me', InuYasha thinks with a small smile.

An arrow with a note tied to it lands in the middle of the campsite.

"What is that?", Kagome asks.

"I'll go see", Shippo replies, running towards the arrow, untying the note and reading it, "It's a note from Sayaka", he says.

"Who is Sayaka?", InuYasha snorts.

"Sayaka is my cousin on my father's side and she wants me to come and visit", Shippo answers.

"How far away does she live, cause we're coming with you", Kagome asks.

"Sayaka lives a week from here and no you guys can't come with me", Shippo says.

"Why not?", Kagome replies.

"My uncle doesn't like humans or half-breeds", Shippo answers, staring at the ground, "He has always been like that".

"We understand, Shippo it's OK", Kagome says.

"So when do you have top leave", InuYasha asks.

"I can stay the night, but I'm leaving in the morning", Shippo replies.

"Good, now let's eat some supper", Kagome says, turning and heading towards the fire to get the fish.

-------------------------------------------

The Next morning...

"Morning InuYasha", Kagome greets, when she wakes up.

"Morning", he mumbles, trying to avoid eye contact with her.

"When did Shippo leave?", she asks as she rolls up her sleeping bag.

"He left at dawn", he replies, still avoiding eye contact, "I hope you know I let you sleep longer

than normally", he adds, closing his eyes.

Kagome looks at her watch," Thank you, InuYasha", she says gladly.

"Your welcome", he says, then quietly adds to himself with a small smile, " It's just the two

of us again, at least for a while".

"InuYasha, what is wrong?", Kagome asks.

"What were you going to tell me yesterday", he asks, looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

She starts to blush, "I wanted to tell you that I..."

"Are you the 'half-breed' named InuYasha?", Godai askes scornfully.

"Yeah, what of it", InuYasha replies, standing protectively in front of Kagome.

"Prefect", Godai whispers, smirking evilly, Sukai charges towards InuYasha.

As Sukai fights Inuyasha, Godai cups his hands in front of himself and starts chanting,

"Mechaku cha na no

Dame na no yo

Anata da nakucha furete itai

Yume wo mite 'ru anata wa

Kono ude wo surinukeru

Supiido ne

Ryuusei ga hashirinukeru...", a blood red light forms in his hands,

"... Inu ga kawatte

Ugokidase nwmuru kuchibiru

Doushite 'ru onna ja

Dou yara kare ni wa mou kubittake

Inu no kawatte", Godai fires the light at InuYasha.

"InuYasha, watch out!", Kagome exclaims, but too late as the light engulfs InuYasha, "INUYASHA!",

her tears start falling from her eyes as InuYasha collapses to his knees, his eyes completely glazed over

and a blood red aura surrounding him.

"Sukai, we're leaving", Godai says, walking away. "Yes, M'lord".

As they leave, the aura slowly disappears and InuYasha completely collapses, Kagome runs to his side.

"InuYasha!", she asks worriedly, "InuYasha, speak to me, please wake up", she starts shaking his shoulder,

'Please don't let him be... dead', is the only thought that runs in her head as her heart starts pounding and she

shakes his shoulder harder.

"Uhhh", InuYasha moans, squeezing his eyes shut in pain.

'He's alive', she thinks to herself overjoyed, 'But he's still unconscious, I'll have to carry him back to the village',

she picks InuYasha up and comfortably puts him on her back, "It's a good thing I had a small backpack", she

says out-loud to herself and starts to walk out of the clearing, 'Stay alive InuYasha, please don't die before we

get to the village'.

--------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: this is the end of chapter 2, please review.

The next chapter is called; 'Kagome's song and InuYasha's disappearance'.


	3. Kagome's Song and InuYasha Disappears

Doggie Days

by.DemonGirl-Setusna

------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setusna here! When I watched episode 40,

InuYasha said to Kagura (and I quote)"I won't let you hurt Kagome" which is

strange since I had InuYasha say (and I quote again)"I wouldn't let anyone hurt

Kagome".

Here is chapter 3, Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer:I don't own InuYasha or anything of Rumiko Takahashi.

------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Kagome's Song and

InuYasha Dissappears

-----------------------

One Hour Later...

'He's still breathing...hard', Kagome thinks, with InuYasha still unconscious on her back,

'But still alive', she slightly smiles.

"Hey, down there! Hi, Lady Kagome!", someone calls from above.

Kagome looks up, "Hi Hachi", she says as she carefully puts InuYasha on the ground.

Hachi lands and de-transforms from his balloon-like form to his normal raccon-dog looking form,

"What happened to InuYasha?"

"Two demons attacked us; one casted a spell or something on InuYasha, while his lacky keeped

InuYasha pre-occupied".

"How long ago did it happened?", Hachi asks.

"An hour ago", Kagome replies, starting to cry, "And I wanted to get InuYasha back to Kaede's

village as soon as possible".

"How about I fly you there".

"Would you Hachi, I would be greatful".

"Sure, I will", Hachi replies confently.

"Oh thank you".

"Ready to go?"

"Yep".

"Ok", Hachi says, transforming into his balloon form, "Get on".

-----------------------

One Hour Later..

"We're here, Lady Kagome", Hachi says, landing on the ground in a clearing.

"Thank you, Hachi", she removes InuYasha off Hachi, "Bye".

"Bye, Lady Kagome", he flys off.

---------------

At Kaede's Village...

"Lady Kaede, lady Kaede", Kagome calls, slightly jogging to Kaede's hut.

"Kagome, what is wrong?", she asks, coming out of her hut.

"It's InuYasha", Kagome replies, falling to her knees and InuYasha falls to the ground like a

rag doll.

"Oh dear! Get him inside quickly", Kaede says helping Kagome to her feet.

"I'll try", she tries to lift him, but collapes back to her knees, "I must've gotten tired from running

and carrying him all the way here".

"You two; Keiya and Danchi", Kaede calls to two teenage boy, both with dark brown hair,"Carry

him into my hut", she points to InuYasha on the ground.

"Yes, Lady Kaede", the boys say before picking up InuYasha.

"Put him on a futon", the old woman adds.

"Yes ma'am".

"Will he be alright Lady Kaede?", Kagome asks, getting to her feet.

"I hope so Kagome I hope so".

-------------------------

Three Hours Later...

InuYasha lays still unconscious on the futon, while Kagome studied for a test she has tomorrow,

but she couldn't stop glancing over at InuYasha, 'Please wake up soon, I don't know what I'll do

without you', tears form in her eyes, 'He's drenched...', she thinks as she noticed he was starting to

sweat heavily, picking up a damp cloth out of a bowl of cool water, Kagome starts dabbing his forehead,

causing InuYasha to slightly jump from the coolness of the cloth.

--------------------------

Two Hours Later...

Kagome continues to study for her last test before summer break begins, 'This is boring, maybe I should

listen to some music to pass the time', she removes her CD Player from her backpack and pops in her new

Cher 'Half-Breed' CD, when she gets to track 4 of the CD she starts singing quietly to her-self(A/N: I don't

own Cher's 'Don't Hide Your Love'),

"You never give your-self completely

It's just that you've been hurt before

You're so afraid to let me love you

You never leave an open door

Don't judge me by someother lover...

Who broke your heart and walked away

Come let's be fair with...", she stops in mid-sentence when she noticed InuYasha's ears slightly twitching as

she sang which brought a smile to her face, than she starts singing the chorus of the song,

"Don't hide your love

Not if you care for me

It isn't fair for me

To worry and wonder and wait

Don't hide you love

Just love me here and now

We'll work it out some how

Don't you keep us apart

Baby unlock your heart

Don't hide your love

Well I know the past has brought you sorrow

The clouds still hang around today

But don't let the rain, fall on tomorrow

Baby we can make it together

'Cause I'm gonna love you forever", she stops singing and starts to hum the chorus and when the song

ends she says, "I hope you know InuYasha I'm going to stay with you for as long as I can", she places

a kiss on his forehead.

---------------------------

Almost Nightfall...

Kagome fell asleep with her back against the wall and her math book in her lap and InuYasha starts to

stir from his slumber,as he opens his eyes he slowly sits up and looks around at his surroundings, 'Kaede's

hut! How did I get here?', he thinks to him-self, then he noticed Kagome asleep against the wall, 'Kagome

must have carried me here', he slowly crawls over to her and brushs some strands of hair from her face, 'So

beautiful, no wonder Koga can't stay away from her', he starts to smile but stops, 'What am I thinking! I don't

love Kagome! Do I!', InuYasha starts to go into deep thought.

"InuYasha?", Kagome asks in her sleep, causing InuYasha to snap out of deep thought.

'She's talking in her sleep again', he thinks as he starts sweating remembering the last time she talked in her sleep.

(A/N: Those who don't know, I'm talking about ep.38 when Kagome sat him'unknowingly' in her sleep)

"InuYasha, wake up soon, I don't know what I'll do without you", she mutters in her sleep and tears brim her shut eyes.

'She's worried about me, could it be that she loves me and not Koga', he thinks, slightly touched, 'Maybe I should

wake her up and ask her', but as he is about to wake her, the sun dissappears behind the horizon, then the blood

red aura returns, surrounding him again, "What the...", he said, looking at his hands, but as sudden as the aura

appeared, there came an burning pain causing InuYasha to hold his chest, 'My insides feel like they're on fire!',

he thinks, then he hears a sound that sounds like bones crunching, being changed into a new shape and put back together

and the sound repeats it-self, then the burning pain turns into an sharp, unbearable pain causing him to double over in

pain to the floor, he uttered a guttural cry of pain as it felt like someone was ripping out his spine from his lower back-side.

Kagome wakes up to find InuYasha bent over on the floor, bitting his lip trying not to scream out in pain, "InuYasha!", she

asks, he looks at her with glazed eyes, his bottom lip bleeding from his bitting, then without warning or a word he bolts to

the door, whacking his left shoulder on the doorframe on the way out, "Wait InuYasha! Come back!", Kagome shouts,

standing up.

InuYasha blindly runs throu the forest(with a steady stream of blood running down his left arm), until he trips on a tree root

and lands in a small clearing, where he doesn't move for a couple of minutes, but when he trys to move he feels a dull

stabing pain, he gets up to about halfway standing when the dull pain turns into a pain that made him feel like his body

was being torn apart and he lets out an inhuman scream.

-----------------------------

At the Edge of the Forest...

Kagome is running, following InuYasha's blood trail with her flashlight, "InuYasha are you all right! InuYasha answer me!",

she calls, 'I'm sure that it was him that let out that inhuman scream, but where is he?',she thinks as she enters the small

clearing and finds his haori, hakama and tetsusaiga laying on the ground, "Theres tetsusaiga, his jacket and pants, but

wheres InuYasha?", she asks to her-self,looking around, then she hears some rushling(A/N:sorry if misspelled) in so

nearby bushes, "InuYasha, is that you?", she asks, but instead of InuYasha, out comes five wolves, then fifth-teen more

wolves appear around the clearing(A/N: The wolves don't belong to Koga's pack) glaring at her hungerly and growling,

"Somebody help me!", Kagome shouts, cluching the tetsusaiga and InuYasha's jacket and pants.

------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: That is it for chapter 3, please review.

Chapter 4 is called; 'Rescued by a Dog! What it's InuYasha!'


	4. Rescued by a Dog! What it's InuYasha!

Doggie Days

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

-------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, but I had to do

schoolwork, homework and I also had to baby-sit my youngest brother, so please forgive me!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything of Rumiko Takahashi.

------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4 Rescued by a Dog! What it's InuYasha!

----------------------

"Somebody help me!", Kagome shouts as the twenty wolves close in, 'InuYasha where are you?',

she thinks as one of the wolfs jumps for her, causing her to to scream and lay down, covering her

head waiting for it's fangs to penatrate her skin, but it never came, she looks at where the wolves

are and sees a white Akita dog fighting and headbutting the wolves.

Kagome watched in awe as the 2 foot 4 majestic creature gracefully evaded the wolves attacks,

then ether bitting or headbutting the wolves until every wolf ran away with it's tail between it's legs,

then the Akita turned towards Kagome, wolf blood driping from it's fangs and black lips, it headed

towards Kagome, wincing everytime it stepped with it's left-frontpaw and Kagome was amazed

when it sat in-front of her, looking at her as if asking 'Are you Ok?', she nodds, but wanted to cry

when she saw the beautiful white fur of the Akita's left shoulder matted with blood, she carefully

approced(A/N: sorry if misspelled) it, while keeping in mind that Akitas aren't fond of strangers

and might attack her, but it didn't, instead it let her scrach behind it's ears. 'It's so friendly', Kagome

thinks as she checked the woundon the Akita's shoulder, "A snake bite!", she exclaims, then she

examines the Akita's body and head, 'Massive chest, three-quarter curl tail, ears; strongly erect

and triangular, and beautiful golden eyes...', she stops in mid-thought, "Wait a minute, golden eyes!

Akitas are suppost to have dark brown eyes!",she says, staring into the golden eyes of the strangely

friendly dog and sees a familar look in it's eyes, "I-InuYasha... is that you!", the dog lowers it's head,

flatens it's ears back againest it's head and wimpers, but still keeps eye contact with Kagome, "It is

you isn't it?", the dog nodds, "Well its late I've got to get home", Kagome says, watching the last-quarter

moon rise above the horizon, causing InuYasha to whimper and growl at her.

(A/N: don't ask me how he can do that at the same time)

/You're not leaving me>, he thought.

"I'm not going to leave you here, your coming with me", she answers as if she read his mind, he stares at her in

shock, "Well lets go, we have to return to the village to get my stuff so we can head back to my house", she replies

walking back to the village, "Well come on InuYasha", InuYasha follows obeadiently.(A/N: sorry if misspelled)

--------------------

In a hut in the middle of the forest...

"So Godai cast the Inu curse on another innocent young man, but that young man will be the cause of his downfall",

a woman said, watching Kagome and InuYasha though a bronze mirror, "Suka, bring this report to the high elders,

they'll want to know what Godai has done", she says, handing a scroll to a golden falcon, as the falcon flies away,

it's master watchs it leave, "Lord InuTaisho would turn in his grave if he knew what Godai did to his youngest son",

her worried filled green eyes gleam in the moonlight.

-------------------

Thirty Minutes Later...

In Kagome's Time...

Kagome is climbing out of the well with InuYasha carefully balencing on her backpack.

"I think you lost 90 pounds when you turned into a dog, InuYasha", Kagome says, when her feet are on the

ground, causing him to growl at her again.

/Are you calling me fat>, InuYasha thinks as he jumps off the backpack to the ground.

"Oh I'm sorry InuYasha, I mean that in a good way", she laughs nerveously, "Sit!"

InuYasha sits down, his tail wagging happily/What the...! Ok that was weird, why wasn't I pulled to the

ground face-first when she said sit, but instead my body sits down, is this a side-effect to the spell I'm under?>,

InuYasha thought still shocked over what happened.

"That was new", Kagome said also shocked, "Well come on InuYasha, my mom should have dinner done",

she starts walking out of the well-house and towards her house, with InuYasha close behind.

---------------------

Inside Kagome's House...

"Mom, I'm home", Kagome called, when she opened the front door and closed it after InuYasha came in.

"Oh Kagome, your home later", her mother said, coming into the hallway, "Did you have another fight with InuYasha?"

"No, I didn't mom. InuYasha got injuried in a battle and I stayed in the feudal era until he was feeling better", she replied,

giving her mom a smile, 'Well at least most of it was true'.

"Thats a cool looking dog, sis", Sota said, after he entered the hallway, "Where did you find it?"

"I found him in the feudal era and I couldn't leave him there alone", Kagome answered, 'At least that is true'.

"Well come into the kitchen and eat your steak before it gets cold", Mrs. Higurashi says, heading back into the kitchen.

/Did she say steak>, InuYasha thinks, his ears perking up/Come to think of it, I haven't eaten in a while/.

"Um- Kagome".

"Yes, Sota".

"The dog looks hungery", Sota points to InuYasha.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because he's drooling".

"Come on, um-Inya, time to eat", Kagome says and InuYasha follows.

---------------------

Hours Later...

In Kagome's Bedroom...

Kagome climbs into bed and notices InuYasha trying to get comfortable on the floor, "InuYasha, why do you

just sleep on my bed with me", she patts the spot next to her feet.

InuYasha looks at her like she has three heads/Is she seress> ,then he jumps up on the bed/Might as well, she

is offering/.

"Good night, InuYasha", Kagome says, turning off the light on her nightstand, 'He has to be hurting over the fact that

he can't talk to me'.

/It was bad enough when I couldn't say the right thing to her, but now I can't even talk to her, on top of that ever since

I was turned into a dog I can't see the colors: greenish-yellow, red, orange and brown, and I'm really beginning to miss

seeing Kagome's brown eyes>, InuYasha thinks as he trys not to start whimpering.

--------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: That is the end of chapter 4. What do you think of it? Please review.

The next chapter is called; 'The Downsides to Being a Dog!'


	5. The Downsides to Being a Dog!

Doggie Days

by. Demongirl-Setsuna

--------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here! I'm sorry I didn't updated soon,

but I was grounded off the internet for about two weeks and I had somewhat

of a writers block also. Well I still need an answer to the questions; 'Should I

have Sesshomaru show up at all in this fanfic?' and 'Should I have a CPR

moment between Kagome(giving) & InuYasha(receiving), or InuYasha(giving)

& Kagome(receiving), or no CPR at all?', but Koga is going to be in this story.

Here is chapter 5! Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

---------------------------------------------------

Ch.5

The Downsides to Being a Dog!

----------------------

The Next Morning...

In Kagome's Room...

InuYasha sits up and yawns/Morning already. Having no energy has to be

a side effect too>,he thinks as he gently jumps off the bed.

"InuYasha don't go, I'll find a cure for you some way", Kagome mumbles.

/She is dreaming about me again>, InuYasha thought as he sees tears brim her

eyes/I'll let her sleep a little long... Ohno, scrach that idea, I got to go!>he

nuggs Kagome's shoulder with his nose.

Kagome opens her eyes to see an edgy InuYasha with his ears laid back and

whimpering slightly, "InuYasha whats wr...? oh you have to go", she says, quickly

standing up and puting on a bathrobe, she heads to the door.

----------------------------

Outside...

/How embarrassing, having to announce when I have to go>, InuYasha thought as he

headed back to the house with his head lowered.

--------------------------

One Hour Later...

InuYasha sits on the floor in Kagome's room watching her run around her room and

grabbing the school supplies she has to return.

"InuYasha, I have to go to school today and take an exam, then after that we can go

back to the feudal era to find a cure", Kagome said, grabbing her backpack, "Be good

for mom and grandpa", she adds disappearing through the door.

--------------------

Ten Minutes Later...

"Inya, come down for breakfast", Mrs. Higurashi calls.

/This is going to be a long day>, InuYasha thinks, rolling his eyes/I know she will be

giving me that 'dog food' stuff>, he heads downstairs/I just hope me and Kagome can

find a cure soon>.

-------------------

At Kagome's School...

Kagome is at her desk with a math final in front of her 'I wonder how InuYasha is doing?

I hope he's not chasing Buyo', she thinks, but shakes off that idea, 'I'm sure he's, he is just

probly bored out of his mind', she suppresses a giggle.

------------------

At Noon...

At Kagome's School...

"Hey, Kagome", one of her friends named; Yuka says.

"Oh, hi Yuka, hi Eri, hi Ayumi", Kagome greets, looking up from her lunch, "Whats up?"

"We ran into Sota this morning on the way to school", Eri says.

"And he said you brought home a white Akita", Ayumi adds.

"Yes, I did", Kagome replies.

"What is it's name?", Yuka askes.

"His name is Inya", Kagome answers.

"So are you going to get him a collar and leash after school?", Eri asks.

"I guess so", Kagome replies, 'I hope InuYasha is having a better time with this being a dog

issue then I am', she thinks.

--------------------

At Kagome's House...

"Hello, this is Mrs. Higurashi calling to set up an appointment for a check up, this afternoon

at three o'clock. Yes, that's alright? Thank you", Kagome's mother says over the phone, then

hangs up, "That phone call was about you, Inya", she says.

InuYasha tilts his head and stares at her confused/What does she  
mean by 'appointment for a check up'?>he thinks.

------------------

At Two Twenty...

At Kagome's School...

'Come on, stupid bell ring', Kagome thinks, staring at the clock impatiently, "Finally",

she says when the bell rang, 'Now to get home quickly, or maybe I should pick up a

collar and leash with a name tag for InuYasha', she starts to gather her stuff.

"Hi,Kagome', Hojo greets, entering the classroom. "Oh hi, Hojo", Kagome says, turning

around to face him, "Whats up?"

"Well since today is the last day of school, how about a date this thursday?", he asks.

"Why don't you, Kagome?", her three friends ask crowding around her, "You blew him

off last time".

"I'm sorry Hojo, but I can't go on a date with you thursday, because I'm going to be out of

town at the time", Kagome replies, 'When will Hojo figure out that I don't like him?', she thinks.

"Ok, ok", he says, leaving the classroom, "Well bye".

"Bye Yuka, bye Eri, bye Ayumi, I have to be going", Kagome says, running to the door.

"But, what do you mean by your going to be outta town?", they shout, running after her.

-----------------

At Two Fifty...

At Kagome's House...

"Mom, Inya, I'm home", Kagome calls as she walks in the front door, a shopping bag in hand.

"Hey, Kagome your home after me", Sota says, coming into the hall.

"Hi Sota, where is mom and Inya?", she asks.

"Mom took Inya to the vet", Sota replies, "So whats in the bag?"

"A leash and collar for Inya. Why did mom bring Inya to the vet?", Kagome says.

"She took Inya to the vet to get a check up and to get him fixed", he answers.

"Mom took Inya , to get him fixed!", Kagome exclaims.

-----------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well what did you think? Please Review. Also answer my questions.

The next chapter is called; 'A Male Dog's Worst Nightmare'. Catch you readers later!


	6. A Male Dog's Worst Nightmare

Doggie Days

by. DemonGirl-Setsuna

-------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here! I have

noticed that all you readers are completely worried

about InuYasha and his problem, but be assure the

solution is coming soon. AND I STILL NEED AN

ANSWER TO THE QUESTIONS; 'SHOULD I

HAVE SESSHOMARU SHOW UP AT ALL IN

THIS FANFIC?' AND 'SHOULD I HAVE A CPR

MOMENT BETWEEN KAGOME(GIVING) &

INUYASHA(RECEIVING), OR INUYASHA(GIVING)

& KAGOME(RECEIVING), OR ON CPR AT ALL?'

PLEASE ANSWER THEM, PLEASE!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging

to Rumiko Takahashi.

--------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

A Male Dog's Worst Nightmare

----------------------

"Mom is having Inya fixed!", Kagome asked again.

"Yes, she is", Sota replies.

"What's the name of the vet she took him to?", she says,

grabing his shirt collar.

"The vet's name is Dr. Kishimoto and the appointment

is at three", he answers, "And can you let go of my shirt,

your hurting me".

"I'm sorry, Sota", she lets go of his shirt and looks at her

watch, "It's two fifty-two, I still have time to get to the

vet and stop mom", she runs out the door, 'If InuYasha

gets nutured, then he'll never forgive me', she thinks,

running down the shrine steps.

----------------------

Two Fifty-Nine...

At The Vet's...

"Mrs. Higurashi, Dr. Kishimoto will see Inya now", the

lady at the desk says.

"Thank you, Miss", she replies, entering the office.

"Ah, Mrs. Higurashi pleasure to see you, so this is Inya",

Dr. Kishimoto greets and trys to pet InuYasha, but he

lowers his ears and stares at Dr. Kishimoto, slightly

growling at him, "So the little guy is to be snip-sniped",

the Dr. makes a scissors motion with his fingers.

"Yes, that is correct", Mrs. Higurashi answers.

/What does snip-snip mean?>, Inuyasha thinks, starting

to get nervous/I don't like the sound of that>.

"Well lets get started, first we'll get him on the table",

Dr. Kishimoto says.

"Jump up on the table, Inya", Kagome's mother commands,

tugging on the rope tyed around his neck.

InuYasha obeys Mrs. Higurashi and jumps up on the table.

"Now to put on this little mask and we can get started",

the doctor says, trying to put a dog sized gas mask over

InuYasha's nose and mouth, but InuYasha pulls his head

back, "It's alright little guy, it won't hurt you", he puts the

mask back over Inuyasha's nose and mouth, "Good boy,

take deep breaths".

/This gas smells and tastes so sweet>, Inuyasha thinks as his

eyelids start to droop/My vision is starting to blurr, the  
gas is puting me to... sleep... and I... can't stop breathing...  
it in... and I... can't... remove... the... mask...>,he blacks out.

(A/N: Trust me on the taste and scent, it was sweet when

they put me under to remove my baby eye teeth)

"Now that he's out, here comes the easy part", Dr. Kishimoto

comments, puting on rubber gloves and picking up a medical

knife, he lifts up InuYasha's hind leg and starts to pierce and

slice the flesh near his private part.

"Wait, Dr. Kishimoto! Please don't fix my dog, I was going

to find his owner in the area I found him, so please don't

nuture Inya!", Kagome exclaims as she runs through the

doors to the office and collapes to her knees, 'Please don't

let me be to late', she thinks, when she notices blood on the

knife.

"Oh, you must be Miss. Higurashi, you stopped me at the

right time, before I could remove them", the Doctor replies,

removing the rubber gloves, "It's just a small cut, painful

maybe, but he can go home right now".

"Oh thank you so much, Doctor!", Kagome exclaims, running

over to InuYasha unconscious on the table, 'Your safe now,

Inuyasha and I saved your pride too, so please forgive me',

she thinks as she lifts him off the table and out of the vet's

office and building.

-------------------------

Hours Later...

InuYasha stirrs as the affects of the gas wears off, and as

he slowly opens his eyes, he sees that he's in Kagome's

bedroom and on her bed, then notices Kagome sitting at

her desk searching through old scrolls and text-books,

he trys to sit up, but collapes back onto his belly from the

pain in his lower half and he starts to whimper.

"InuYasha, your awake! Are you still in pain?", Kagome

asks worriedly, turning around in her chair to face him.

/Why does the area, I rather not say, hurt?>, he thinks,

his ears laid back.

"There was a bit of an accident at the vet's office and you

almost lost your ability to have children, it I haven't

stopped the doctor", Kagome says, turning around again

towards the scrolls and books.

InuYasha stares at the back of Kagome's head as her

words sink in/I almost lost my ability to ever have

off-spring>, he starts to smell salt/Is she crying?>, he

ingores his pain to jump off the bed and sits next to

Kagome on the floor/She is crying!>, he nuggs her

elbow.

"InuYasha? You ingnored the pain from your wound

to come over and try to comfort me", she replies, wipeing

away her tears, "Thank you, but we'll have to delay going

back to the feudal era for at least a day or two", she adds,

rubbing the base of one of his ears and he just leans into

her touch.

/I don't care if we're delayed a day or two, just as long as

I'm with you, I'm happy>, he leans into her touch more,

/Only if I wasn't trapped in a dog's body, I could tell you

how I feel about you>, a tear rolls down his cheek.

"Are you crying, Inuyasha?", Kagome asks, noticing the

fur under his eyes was soaked.

/I may be crying, but this time I just don't care>, he thinks

as he puts his head in Kagome's lap.

-------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: That was chapter 6, what did you think?

And can you faithful readers please answer the questions I

stated at the beginning note, please I would be greatful.

The next chapter is called; 'The Answer About The Curse'.

Catch you next time!


	7. The Answer About the Curse

Doggie Days

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

----------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here! I'm back from

California, sorry I'm a week late in updating this, but I had to

make up all the schoolwork I missed. Well I had alot of fun

there, I went to an anime store, and I bought 3 InuYasha DVDs,

an InuYasha wall scroll, an InuYasha plushie, and a InuYasha

keychain. Here is the long awaited chapter. Sorry it's so long.

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

-----------------------------------------------------

Ch.7

The Answer About the Curse

----------------------

Two Days Later...

In Kagome's Room...

"Come on , InuYasha. Please wear the collar", Kagome pleds, trying to put

on him, the red collar she bought.

(Noway, I'm not wearing that, I am not your pet!), InuYasha thinks as he growls at her.

"You gave me no choice, InuYasha. Sit!", she yells, his body sits down, "Now stay",

she adds, puting the collar on him.

(Why can't I ever have control of my body when she says those words!), he thinks,

looking irrated, (When I meet that guy who did this to me, I'll kill him and his lacky!),

he growls at the thought.

"InuYasha you ready to leave?", Kagome asked, picking up an old fashion bag full of

supplies for the trip.

InuYasha turns to face her and his eyes open up wide as he sees her wearing a knee-length

dark pink kimono with a red belt and her hair neatly braided in the back with a light pink

ribbion tyed at the end, (Even more beautiful then before), he thinks, his tail wagging happily.

"Like it, InuYasha?", she asks.

"Bark!", InuYasha barks gladly, then stares at the floor, (But what if we can't

find a cure, then I'm doomed to remain a dog for the rest of my life, and

Kagome will have to marry someone else, because she's human and I'm...

I'm a pet dog. No, we will find a cure, I can't be thinking negitive),

he thinks.

"Don't worry, we'll find the cure", Kagome says, placing her hand on his head.

InuYasha looks up at her, (Yes, we will), he thinks, "Bark!", he agrees.

"Lets go", she says.

"Bark!"

-----------------------

Four Days Later...

In The Feudal Era...

"Even though you can't talk to or hold me, it's still nice that it is just the two of us

alone", Kagome says, "Whats wrong? You're awfully quiet, you would bark,

whimper or growl in response".

InuYasha just looks up at her, (Something doesn't feel right, it feels like we're being watched),

he thinks, then hears a twig snap in the bushes, he lies his ears back and growls.

"What is it InuYasha?", she asks.

InuYasha continues to growl, then starts barking, (Whatever is there I will not let it harm Kagome!),

he thinks, moving to stand inbetween Kagome and the bushes.

"Give us the shards of the shikon jewel", a demon demands, walking from the bushes.

(It's only a lowly demon), he says to himself, tackling it, (Easy to take care of).

But, before he could kill it, it lets out an ear-peircing scream, causing InuYasha to back

off, whimpering from the pain, and Kagome to cover her ears.

(Damn that demon, that hurt), he growled as his hearing slowly returned.

"I said, give us the shikon shards", the demon repeated as nine more demons came out of the

bushes.

(Damn it, we're surrounded!), he thinks as he looks around the tiny clearing.

"Give us the jewel shards", a demon three times bigger than InuYasha says.

InuYasha starts snarling, then jumps at the demon.

"Get off me, stupid dog!", the demon shouts, grabing InuYasha by the scuff of the

neck and throwing him againest a tree, and he falls to the ground with a sickening

thud.

InuYasha lays motionless, whimpering continuesously, his eyes closed as his

blood stained the white fur on his side and formed a puddle on the

ground.

"InuYasha!", Kagome screams as she runs towards him, but another demon

grabs her by the hair, "Let go of me you brute!"

"I think I'll either, make you my wife or eat you", the demon says.

In that insteant, InuYasha's eyes snap open, and in a blink of an eye he lunges at

the demon's throat, crushing it's windpipe.

He lands on the ground as the demon hits the ground dead, he growls and snarls

before lunging at another demon.

"Inu...Yasha", he hears Kagome say, he turns around after killing a second demon to

find her in a head-lock and a dagger held to her throat by another demon.

"You better not move dog or I'll have to kill your owner", the demon threatens.

(Owner! Nobody owns me!), InuYasha laughs in his head as he is still

snarling.

"I see you don't believe me", it says, moving the dagger closer to Kagome's windpipe,

"Do you beleive me now? I will slit her pretty little throat if you move, so stay still and

allow us to kill you to advenge our comrades".

(I have no choice but to complie, cause if I don't Kagome will die), he thinks, lowering

his head and addmiting defeat.

"Ah, you see it my way", the demon exclaims, "Comrades, go advenge those that

were killed".

The seven other demons charge towards InuYasha, the small ones attacking his legs;

biting and clawing them, the larger ones slashing at his body and head, InuYasha could

do nothing, but grit his teeth and surpress whimpers.

"InuYasha", Kagome whispers, tears brimming her eyes, 'These demons are only winning

because they have me hostage', she thinks, 'Wait I know!', she quickly bites down on the

demon's arm.

"Owwww!", it howls, "You damn wench!", he slaps her, sending her crashing into a tree

and she falls limp on the ground.

(Kagome!), InuYasha shouts in his head, (Wait a mintue, they don't have her anymore,

which means I can attack them now!), he snaps at the closest demon, killing one of the

small ones in an insteast, then he springs at the demon who had held Kagome

hostage.

"Dumb dog", the demon says, holding the dagger in front of himself.

The dagger perices InuYasha's side as he sank his fangs into the demon's throat.

InuYasha jumps off the demon, then uses his teeth to remove the

dagger from his side and stands inbetween Kagome and the remaining

six demons, growling angerly.

The demons pepare to charge again, but before they could, a golden falcon flies

into the clearing and lands on a nearby branch, the demons scream and

runaway.

(What was that about?), InuYasha thinks, blinking, (Kagome!),

he limps towards her, then licks her cheek, (Please still be alive).

"Uh...", she moans.

(Good, she is still breathing), he thought as he almost lost his balence, (Damn it, my

wounds are worst than I thought), he collapses onto his belly, (Why did those demons

runaway when that falcon show up?), he watchs the bird.

The falcon gives out a cry, before flying over a nearby path.

InuYasha weakly perks up his ears to hear a horse's foot-steps coming closer.

"Falchi, I see you found them", a woman's voice says.

The bird chirps, happily.

InuYasha sees a woman riding on a white horse, her pale pink kimono hanging out

from under a light gray cloak and golden blonde banges peeking out from the

hood.

"I hope the girl wasn't killed", the woman says, as the falcon lands on her shoulder.

(She seems friendly, but her scent I don't like), InuYasha thinks as he slowly stands

up on wobblely legs and a growl escapes his lips.

"Falchi, why didn't you inform me that her companion was seriously injuried", she

scorned, dis-mounting her horse and lowering her hood, her green eyes gleam in

the sunlight coming through the treetops.

The bird chirps, sadly.

"Everyone makes mistakes", the woman replies, walking towards InuYasha, "Oh,

you poor thing", she holds out her hand to him.

InuYasha continues to growl at her, just before the forest starts to spin and he slowly

blacks out, collapsing back onto the ground.

"We have to get both of them to the hut", she says.

---------------------

In the Woman's Hut...

Kagome awakes to find herself on a futon with her head and left wrist wrapped in

bandages, 'Where am I?', she asks herself.

"Oh good, you're awake", the woman says, entering the room.

"Miss, are you the one who saved us?", Kagome asks, sitting up.

"Yes I am", she replies, "And Falchi here, was the one that found you", she points to

the golden falcon.

"So beautiful", Kagome cooed, "Where's InuYasha!", she shouts, relalizing he was

missing.

"Your friend is over here, Kagome", the woman says, pulling back a hanging cloth

revealing InuYasha laying on his side on a pile of hay.

"InuYasha!", Kagome screams, getting out from under the blankets and running to

him.

InuYasha's whole chest, his left ear, the paws on both of his left legs and his right-hind

leg, and his whole right-front leg is wrapped in bandages.

"As you can see Kagome, InuYasha is still alive", the woman replies.

"How do you know our names?", Kagome asks.

"Oh, forgive me I have a habit of reading people's minds, I'm sorry", she answers,

"By the way my name is Himiko".

"InuYasha was sliced up before I passed out, but now his wounds are almost

completely healed, how that happen?", Kagome kneels next to InuYasha and

removes the bandage on his ear.

"Because of a healing potion I brewed, and gave to you and him", Himiko replies,

"But it only heals flesh wounds, not bones.

InuYasha unfortunately has three cracked ribs, and will be in extreme pain for about

one week".

Kagome acttidently rests her hand onto InuYasha's bandaged chest, causing him to yelp

in pain and send a shudder through his body, "Sorry InuYasha", she removes her hand

from his side, "So what can we do about his pain?", Kagome asks.

"Have him drink this, it'll work like a pain reliever or a pain_-_killer as it is sometimes called",

Himiko hands Kagome a cup.

Kagome gently lifts up InuYasha's head and tips the cup to his mouth, some of the contents

spill out of the corners of his mouth, but he swallows most of it.

InuYasha slowly opens his eyes and weakly stares at Kagome, (Good, Kagome

is alright, but I'm a wreak, I can barly move my body), he thinks, whincing as he

sighes in relief, (Well at least whatever was in that drink I was given is numbing the

pain in my chest).

"I'm glad to hear your relieved, InuYasha", Himiko says.

InuYasha looks at her, (It's that woman).

"Now that you're conscious again, InuYasha. I'll tell both of you the name of both the

attacker and the spell cast on you, InuYasha", Himiko replies, "The spell cast on you

is called; the Inu Curse, and the attacker's name is Godai, his lacky is called; Sukai".

"So how do we reverse the curse?", Kagome asks.

"When the sun turns dark or the eclispe as you call it, is the time the curse can be broken.

Godai only casts the curse on the male companions of the females he falls in love with,

also he only casts it, if the female hasn't told the male that she loves him", Himiko

answers.

"When does the eclispe happen?", Kagome says.

"In two weeks", she replies.

---------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well what do you think? Please reveiw.

The next chapter is called; 'Kagome Saves InuYasha's Life and

gets a Pleasent Surprise'.

Catch you next time!


	8. Kagome Saves InuYasha

Doggie Days

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

---------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

I must appoligize for the delay in updating, but the floppy disk drive on the computer I'm using doesn't work and I'm forced to retype the chapters!

But here is the long delayed Ch. 8!

This is the long awaited CPR chapter!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch.8

Kagome Saves InuYasha's Life

and Gets a Pleasant Surprise

-----------------------------

One Day Later…

Kagome and InuYasha exit Himiko's hut, InuYasha still has bandages wrapped around his chest.

"Kagome wait up!", Himiko calls, coming through the door, "Here take these", she hands her a pile of ofudas, "Put them on the trees and rocks surrounding your campsite and they'll protect you two from outside threats".

"Thanks Himiko", Kagome says.

"InuYasha don't forget what I told you", Himiko advises.

"Bark!", (I won't forget!).

"We better get going", Kagome says.

"One more thing Kagome. Here", Himiko holds up a necklace with a magatama tyed at the end.

"What's this for?", she asks, taking it and putting it on.

"You can use that to close the gap in the speech problem the two of you have, with InuYasha trapped as a dog", Himiko replies, "Just don't use it to read his mind when he's sleeping, if you know what I mean".

(That's not funny Himiko), InuYasha growls.

"Oh come on InuYasha, it was a little funny… Wait a minute, I heard what InuYasha was thinking", Kagome says, shocked, "Thank you Himiko!"

"You don't have to thank me, just think of it as the key to understanding every language in the world", Himiko says with a smirk, "Just keep heading west, until you make it to the hall of high elders, and be careful, Godai and his minions are willing to kill InuYasha without a second thought".

"Thanks for the advise", Kagome says, InuYasha nuges her thigh, "What is it InuYasha?"

(Give her the jewel shards we have, she can be trusted with them) , InuYasha replies.

"Are you feeling alright InuYasha, do you know what you're saying?", she asks.

(I feel fine, and I do know what I'm saying, but if it makes you feel better you can keep a few) , he growls.

"Whatever you say InuYasha", she says, handing some of the jewel shards to Himiko, "Keep them safe, please".

"I will. Goodbye", Himiko waves.

--------------------------------------------

One Week Later…

InuYasha and Kagome slowly walks along the bank of a river.

"InuYasha, lets take a break from walking and I'll heat up the potion Himiko made for your pain", Kagome suggests.

(I'm fine, I rather keep walking closer to where we're heading, until my body needs the potion) , he answers.

"Are you sure? It you take it now, you won't have to deal with the pain later", she says.

(I said I'm fi…) , his eyes dart to the nearby bushes.

"What's wrong?", she asks.

(Demons are coming), he states, growling, (Let me do must of the fighting, then afterwards I'll take the potion).

A small demon jumps from the bushes, InuYasha pounces on it and kills it in one bite of his teeth, but the next thing he knows, a clawed hand is holding him off the ground by the scuff of his neck, he looks at the demon and sees that it is the same demon that threw him against a tree a week earlier.

"I remember you, you're that dog who killed our boss and companions", the demon laughs, "You're still injuried from the last time we met".

InuYasha just growls at him, his ears laid back.

"Lets see how well you swim in your condition", the demon throws InuYasha into the river.

InuYasha yelps when he hits the water, then disappears under the surface.

"InuYasha!", Kagome shouts, diving into the water after InuYasha.

InuYasha sinks deeper in the river, little air bubbles rising from his mouth.

(I can't move my body), he thinks, starting to feel light-headed, (I guess this is the end. Goodbye Kagome) , he starts to close his eyes to submit to the darkness, when something caught his eye, the figure of a woman swimming towards him, surrounded by golden light from the setting sun, she grabs his collar and pulls him up to the surface, he passes out before he gets there.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Two Minutes Later…

On the Bank of the River…

"InuYasha!", Kagome cries, putting an ear near his mouth, '_He's not breathing!_', she moves her ear onto his chest and hears a slow, but steady heartbeat, "He's still alive! How do I give CPR to a dog?", she asks worriedly, '_But I have to try!_'.

Kagome pinches his nose, takes a deep breath, and moves her lips to his, closing her eyes, but before her lips touch his, the sunsets behind the horizon. She breaths into him, pulls back slightly, takes a deep breath, then forces it into InuYasha's lungs, she continues this until she hears him cough and spit up water. She opens her eyes to look at him, but ends up staring at him, wide-eyed and mouth slightly opened.

InuYasha slowly opens his eyes and looks at Kagome, (I'm still alive, Kagome saved my life) , he thought, starting to smile to himself, (But why does she look shocked?), he sits up, "Kagome what's wrong?", he whispers, not realizing that he spoke.

"InuYasha, you're human", she utters.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think of it? Please review!

How did you readers think of the surprise?

Just before anyone asks, InuYasha is not, I repeat, 'IS NOT' naked!

The next chapter is called; 'Human for the Night, Dog by Dawn'.

Catch you readers next time!


	9. Human for the Night, Dog by Dawn

Doggie Days

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

I feel great from the reviews I received, but one review left me scratching my head.

This is what it said and from:

From: Inuyashangel,

AW i thought the kiss might have undone the spell... I"M BEING BANNED(

but i'll still try and review for your story)

My question:

From me: "What do you mean by: 'I'm being banned'? Also that wasn't a kiss, it was mouth to mouth! But you are on the right track on how to break the spell!"

Please review me a reply, Inuyashangel.

Well here is chapter 9!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 9

Human for the Night,

Dog by Dawn

------------------------------

"InuYasha, you're human", Kagome utters.

"Huh?", InuYasha stares at his clawless hands in disbelief, '_I'm human_', he thinks, briefly touching his face, '_Wait! If I'm not a dog anymore, that means I'm..._', he looks down to see that he is wearing his off-white kimono, '_…not naked!_', he starts to blush, because he thought he was naked, he touches the prayer beads and the red collar around his neck.

"You ok, InuYasha?", she asks, starting a fire to dry her clothes and warm themselves.

"I think so", he says, jumping at the sound of his own voice, '_It's been two weeks since I last spoke_'.

"I think you should put these back on", she hands him, his hakama and haori, "And you'll want this back too", she hands him tetsusaiga.

"Thanks, but you should wear this", he answers, heading his haori back to her, "Because it's dry, and I don't want you to catch a cold again".

"Thank you, InuYasha", she says, stripping off her kimono; down to her panties and bra, then puts on InuYasha's haori, "This is almost like that time with the peach man".

"Don't remind me, my arm still hurts thinking about it", he says, putting his hakama on.

(A/N: I'm referring to the manga version of the peach man encounter, I hadn't seen the anime version yet, when I wrote this!)

"Did Himiko explain to you that this would happen?", Kagome says, standing up and removing the ofudas from a ziploc bag.

"Yea, sort of. She told me that I would have two nights where I'll be able to hold and talk to you before the eclipse happens", he replies, watching her place the ofudas on nearby trees and rocks surrounding the area, then he remembers the collar around his neck and struggles to remove it, "How do you remove this stupid collar!", he curses, still struggling with it, but only slices his finger open on the nametag, "Oww!", he yelps, putting his finger in his mouth and the coppery taste of his blood flows into his mouth, '_Damn it!_'.

"InuYasha let me see your finger", she says, trying to pyre his finger from his mouth.

InuYasha gives her a dirty look, but she manages to get his finger out.

"InuYasha, its ok to let someone see your injury, even if it's a small one", she says, bandaging his finger, "Or do we have to open up on that too?"

"I'm sorry, it's just you know how edgy I get when I'm human like this", InuYasha says, avoiding eye contact.

"It's ok, I forgive you", Kagome says, leaning against him.

"That hurts!", he yelps.

"Do your ribs still hurt?", she asks, sitting up.

"Yeah, but only when they're touched", he replies.

"Let my see", she adds.

InuYasha opens his kimono, revealing a soft-ball sized, multi-colored bruise on the lower side of his ribs.

"InuYasha grit your teeth while I check for cracked ribs", Kagome says, running her fingers over the flesh on his side.

"Ugh!", he utters through clenched teeth.

"I don't feel any cracked bones", she replies, taking hold of his hand.

"Thanks for worrying about me", InuYasha says, giving her hand a squeeze, "Lets get some sleep", he adds, closing his eyes.

"Goodnight, InuYasha", Kagome nuzzles against his chest.

-------------------------------------

Hours Later…

Close to Dawn…

"Mother, wait come back!", a five year old InuYasha cries, running towards the fading image of his mother, then the scene changes to a fifth-teen year old InuYasha chasing a fading image of Kagome, "No, Kagome come back!", he stops running as soon as her image disappears from sight, "Don't leave me", he says softly.

"InuYasha", a female's voice calls from behind him.

"Kikyo!", he asks, slowly turning around and finds Kikyo standing there with her bow drawn.

"Die, you worthless half-bread!", she hissed, releasing the arrow.

"Eh…!', he utters as the arrow pierced his chest and heart, then his face fills with complete and absolute terror as he watches his blood spray from his wound, he held a hand to his chest, then looks down at his blood covered hand and notices that his hand did not contain claws, '_What the…!_', he thinks as the wind blows his tufts of hair into his face, '_Wha… m-my hair is black!_'.

"My, InuYasha. You finally became human for me", Kikyo says coldly, staring into his violet eyes, "But unfortunately you became a human a little too late", she adds with venom in her voice as she removes a dagger from her chihaya(top) and places it against his neck, "See you in Hell, InuYasha", she slowly pulls the blade across his throat.

InuYasha could feel the blade biting his flesh and the warmth of his blood trickling down his neck, but before the dagger reaches his windpipe, he was blinded by a bright light.

"Huh…! A dream", InuYasha whispers to himself, dripping with sweat, "The nightmares are worst when I'm human", he adds, wiping the sweat from his forehead, then looks around the campsite, the fire is only embers and Kagome is sleeping with her head on his lap, '_Kagome is sleeping so peacefully_', he thinks, a small smile on his face, '_I'll let her sleep a bit longer_', he moves her head off his lap and onto her folded kimono, then walks towards the river.

InuYasha removes his hakama and kimono, then steps into the water, he puts his hands to his neck, "She must have removed the collar while I was asleep", he says, finding the collar missing, he then goes under the water and when he returns to the surface and stands in waist high water, he sees Kagome standing on the river bank staring at him, a blush flares on his cheeks, "Uh… Good-morning, Kagome", he utters.

"Good-morning, InuYasha, I think you'll be needing this", she says, holding out his kimono to him.

"Thank you, Kagome", he takes his kimono from her and puts it on, then steps out of the water.

"InuYasha, watching you come out from under the water, naked and in the morning twilight, you looked… handsome", Kagome adds, starting to blush.

"Uh… thanks", he replies, "Kagome, I…", he starts to say, before the sun rises above the horizon, "Ngh… not again, not now!", he curses, as a red aura surrounds him again.

"InuYasha!", Kagome screams, then is blinded by a red light, and when the light fades, where InuYasha was standing, he now lays as a white dog again.

(Damn it , I'm a dog again!), he thinks, whimpering, (And just when I was going to tell her how I feel about her), he growls to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: There's the end of chapter 9! What did you think?

Please review!

The next chapter is called; 'A New Companion Joins the Group'.

Catch you readers next time!


	10. A New Companion Joins the Group

Doggie Days

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here! Just to inform my readers, I only have computer access during weekdays, I have no access on weekends, so I can only update Monday through Friday, and last Friday I couldn't update cause of a half-day of class.

Well here is chapter 10!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 10

A New Companion

Joins the Group

-----------------------

"InuYasha are you alright?", Kagome asks, kneeling beside him.

(Yeah, I'm fine), he yawns, (I'm just a little tired; I used up a lot of energy trying not to scream).

"That's ok, I'll let you rest till noon", she says, putting the collar back on him.

(Thank you, Kagome), he thinks, before passing out.

------------------------------------

Almost Noon…

InuYasha slowly opens his eyes and sits up, he looks around and notices beef stew cooking in a pot over a fire.

(Where is Kagome?), he thinks, then hears splashing from the river, (Over there!), he stands up, his haori slides off his back, (Huh? She put her kimono back on, and gave me, my haori back. I'll have to tell her to put it back on), he laughs in his head, and heads towards then river.

-------------------------------------------

At the River…

Kagome sits on a rock, a towel wrapped around her body as she finger-combs her wet hair.

InuYasha sits down a short distance from her and stares at her, (Perfect body frame, only if I could hold her), he thinks, suppressing a whimper.

"You think my body frame is perfect?", Kagome says, turning to face him, the necklace Himiko gave her hanging from her neck.

(A/N: Busted!)

(Crap, she heard me!), he curses, (Yes, I do), he replies, blushing underneath the fur.

"I'm glad you think so. Well let's head back, lunch should be done", she says, rubbing the base of his ears and standing up, she walks back to the camp with InuYasha in tow.

-----------------------------------------

Back at the Camp…

Kagome puts her kimono on.

(Kagome, I want you to wear this too), InuYasha says, carrying his haori in his mouth as he walks towards her, (Please, for me).

"But InuYasha, why?", she asks taking it from him.

(For your protection), he replies.

(Thank you", she says, putting it on over her kimono, "Well, let's eat", she scopes some beef stew into a dish, and places it in front of InuYasha.

InuYasha was about to start eating, when a scent enters his nose.

"InuYasha, what is it?", Kagome asks.

(I smell a fox demon), he answers.

"Maybe it's Shippo".

(It isn't him, but the scent is similar to his), he retorts, then bolts through the bushes.

InuYasha runs to a large peach tree, and sitting on the lowest branch; twice as high as him, is a small female fox demon eating a peach.

(A/N: I mean the branch is twice as high as InuYasha, not the fox!)

"Oh, a dog for me to play with", she says, throwing the peach pit at him, almost hitting him in the head, "It's a good thing you can't jump up and reach me", she adds, throwing a whole peach and hits him in the head.

(Cocky, fox cub), he growls, jumping up and knocking her off the branch, and pins her to the ground.

"You're not a normal dog", she squeaks.

"InuYasha, sit", Kagome says.

InuYasha backs up and plants his butt on the ground, (Will you stop doing that!), he growls.

"Are you ok, little girl?", Kagome asks, helping the fox cub to her feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little dirty", she says, dusting of her light green kimono, then she fixes the ponytail in her light reddish-brown hair, her blue eyes twinkling in the sunlight, "My name's Midori".

"Mines Kagome, and his is InuYasha", Kagome replies.

(She looks like a female version of Shippo), InuYasha scoffs.

"You're right InuYasha, she does look like Shippo", she says.

"Do you know Shippo!", Midori exclaims.

"Yes, we do".

"Well, where is he?", the young fox asks.

"He went to go visit his uncle and cousin; Sayaka. How do you know him?", Kagome answers.

"I'm his cousin from his mother's side", Midori says.

"You should travel with us, until he returns", Kagome offers, "Is that ok, InuYasha?"

(Fine with me, so long as she stops throwing things at me), he replies.

"Midori, do you promise not to throw anything at InuYasha?", Kagome asks.

"I promise not to throw anything, but I can't promise that I won't use my fox magic on him", Midori answers.

(Should have guessed), InuYasha rolls his eyes.

"Well, let's go back to the camp and eat", Kagome walks back through the bushes, InuYasha follows, and Midori jumps onto his back and rides him to the campsite.

(You're lucky kid, that I'm sort of in a good mood), he suppresses a growl.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: There's the end of chapter 10! What did you think?

Please review!

The next chapter is called; 'Confrontation with the Enemy'.

Catch you readers next time!


	11. Confrontation with the Enemy

Doggie Days

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

I got a little bit side tracked yesterday, but here is chapter 11!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 11

Confrontation

with the Enemy

---------------------

Three Days Later…

"So you're telling me that InuYasha was a dog hanyou, until someone named; Godai, turned him into a dog!", Midori exclaims.

"That's right, Midori", Kagome smiles.

"I heard of the Godai guy, he's somewhat of a half-breed also, he is half-demon and half-angel. He does have a twin sister, but I can't remember her name", she replies, "I can tell you this we entered Godai's domain about five minutes ago".

"So we're in his lands?"

(We sure are, I can smell him!), InuYasha growls and going tense, (We have to be careful).

"Yeah, we do", Kagome agrees.

"You should be careful!", Godai exclaims, coming though some bushes.

(Godai! I've been waiting to kill you!), InuYasha shouts in his head.

"I see you're angry and want to kill me right now, I can read your thoughts", Godai laughs.

InuYasha takes a step forward, growling and fangs bared.

"I would move if I were you, doggy", a woman with violet hair and red eyes says, appearing out of thin air next to Godai, "Unless you want to choke to death", she tugs on the chain in her hand.

InuYasha's growling stops short as he feels something tightening around his neck, (What the…), he uses his eyes to follow the chain from her hand to the part strapped around his neck, (Being captures like this, how embarrassing), he lowers his head and whimpers.

"Good work, Remii. I never expected to catch him so easily", Godai says, patting Remii on the back.

Thank you, m'lord".

"Come with us Kagome or we'll kill your companion-turned-dog", Godai suggests as Remii pulls some more on the chain.

Kagome turns towards InuYasha when she hears him yelp in pain, and watches as he struggles to stay conscious, against the lack of blood going to his head, "I'll come willingly".

"Good, you can give her poor companion slack on the chain, Remii".

"Yes, m'lord", she loosens her hold on the chain.

InuYasha finally falls on his belly, gasping for air and shaking violently.

"You ok, InuYasha?", Kagome asks, taking his head into her lap.

(I…I'm…fine…Kagome…I'm…just…lightheaded…), he struggles to say in his mind.

"Put them in the cart", Godai orders.

A minion grabs InuYasha roughly by the scuff of his neck and throws him into the cart, causing him to yelp then whimper. Kagome is shackled and gently led to the cart, she climbs in.

(A/N: If you are wondering where Midori is, she is hiding under Kagome's hair like Shippo does.)

"What type of demon is Remii, if she could sneak up on us, without us noticing it?", Kagome whispers, with InuYasha's head in her lap again.

(She must be one of those rare chameleon demons, they blend in with their surroundings, they have no scent and relies on trickery, but they can't think for themselves and still casts shadows even when they're blending in), InuYasha replies.

---------------------------------

Hours Later…

At Godai's Castle…

Inside a Cell…

Kagome is sitting on the floor with InuYasha's head resting in her lap, he is withering in pain.

"I don't understand, ever since we got here, InuYasha has been getting worse", Kagome lifts one of his eyelids to look at his pupils, which were dilated.

When Kagome gets up to grab the pitcher of water, InuYasha starts yowling in a way that sounds human.

InuYasha takes in a breath, lets it out, but doesn't take another breath. But as Kagome takes a step towards him, she is pushed back by a bright light, and as the light fades, she can make out the form of InuYasha laying face-down on the floor, his butt-length mid-night black hair fanned out around him and his eyes were closed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well there's the end of chapter 11! What did you think?

Please review!

The next chapter is called; 'Human Again! What! InuYasha is Talking About His Past!'.

Catch you readers next time!


	12. Human Again! What! InuYasha is Talking

Doggie Days

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here! Sorry for not updating Thursday, but I was under the weather and there was no class on Friday so I couldn't update then either.

But here is chapter 12!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 12

Human Again! What! InuYasha

is Talking About His Past!

-----------------------------

InuYasha moans, then slowly lifts his head off the floor and coughs uncontrollably.

"InuYasha, are you ok?", Kagome asks, taking a step towards him.

He slowly opens his violet eyes, he blinks a few times, then pushes himself into a sitting position and turns his head to look at her, "Yeah, I'm fine, I only have a headache", he puts a head to his forehead.

"How could this happen, it isn't the night of the first new moon!", Kagome exclaims.

InuYasha stands up and staggers to the barred window, "Come here and look at the moon", he says, pointing.

She heads to the window and looks, "The Lunar Eclipse", she whispers, staring at the mostly red tinted moon with only one-sixth of it was still pure white, '_Why is the lunar eclipse affecting InuYasha?_', she asks in her head.

"The blood red moon, the only other thing that turns me human besides the turning of the cycle and purifying barriers", he answers with pain in his voice, "And is completely unexpected, of when it does come".

Kagome hears him choke back a sob and looks at him, two streams of tears falls from his eyes, "Mother..", he whispers, then trails off.

"InuYasha, what's wrong?", she asks.

"Huh? My mother, she died on such a night", he replies, trying not to sob.

"It's ok, it wasn't your fault she died, you were only a child then", Kagome says, pulling him into a hug.

(A/N: Aww! Cute fluff!)

"So how are we going to escape this cell?", InuYasha asks, pulling out of the hug.

(A/N: Poopy! Great while it lasted!)

"I don't know", Kagome replies.

"You have a stick or anything straight?", he says, crouching near the door.

"I have a pencil", Kagome says, holding it up.

"Let me have it", he takes the pencil from her hand, and sticks it into the keyhole, moving it slightly until the lock clicks.

"How did you learn to do that?", she asks, taking the pencil back from him.

"I was locked up once; years ago, when a village cornered me and then I turned human in front of them, I was captured and was to be publicly killed before dawn of the next day…", he stops to take a breath, "…I used a meat bone to pick the lock and I sneaked out of the village before they found out that I got away", he looks at her with pain in his eyes.

"I had no idea that ever happened to you", she gasps, covering her mouth with her hand.

"It's ok, I'm still alive, aren't I", he replies, some cheeriness growing in his voice, but his eyes still held pain, "Well let's go", he takes hold of her hand and leads her out of the cell.

------------------------------------------

In the Hallway…

"Kagome, hand me tetsusaiga", InuYasha whispers to her.

"Why?", handing him the sword.

"Something doesn't feel right", he slightly draws it, with the back of the sword facing him.

In a blink of Kagome's eyes, a sliced rope is laying on the floor and Remii is standing in front of InuYasha.

"I'm surprised, you guessed when my rope was circling your neck, human", she sneers.

"Just call it intuition", InuYasha laughs, "You stupid, weak demon".

(A/N: Oh sure, piss off the demon, when you have no demonic powers to defend yourself with!)

"That does it! I'll kill you!", Remii screams, disappearing into the surroundings.

(A/N: If anyone's seen the second episode of Yura, would recognize the line)

'_Damn it, she's blending in again! I survived by luck the first time, but now it's difficult to track her_', he thinks, looking for her shadow, but when he spots it, he couldn't dodge in time as Remii's fist connected with the side of his head.

InuYasha crashes into the stone wall, his eyes wereslightly opened and unfocused.

"You arrogant brat, on one insults me and gets away with it", Remii says, reappearing, her hand glowing with green energy, "Now you die!", she digs her claws into his right shoulder.

"Ngh!", InuYasha utters, as Remii's claws sunk deeper into his flesh.

"Painfully for you, human", Remii laughs, just before an arrow whizzed by her head, "Huh! That human wench", she turns towards Kagome, removing her claws from InuYasha.

"Get away from him now!", Kagome demands, drawing the bow.

"Kagome…", he says, weakly looking at her out of the corner of his eyes, before closing them and going limp against the wall.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well that is the end of ch. 12! What did you think?

Please review!

The next chapter is called; 'The Death of Remii and the Talk of Sweet Dreams'.

Catch you readers next time!


	13. The Death of Remii and the Talk of Sweet

Doggie Days

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

I'd like to say that the first 7 chapters were done on notepad, not Microsoft Word, like chapters 8 to now!

It takes me about an hour to type up one chapter and upload it and post it! Plus I do have work I have to do in class, so I'll be lucky if I could even post two chapters instead of one!

As for revising chapters 1-7, actually I'm happy with them, even though their full of grammar mistakes and spelling errors, I'm pleased!

Only because people can read them and as they get deeper into the story-line, they can see the errors & mistakes vanish, and the writing style improve.

Meaning I'm keeping chapters 1-7 the way they are, so readers can see my improving writing abilities!

Here is Ch. 13!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 13

The Death of Remii and

the Talk of Sweet Dreams

--------------------------

"I repeat: Get away from him, now!", Kagome shouts.

"My master said I can't kill you, wench", Remii retorts, "But I can kill you and tell him that you got in my way of killing him", she points towards InuYasha slumped against the wall, then fades back into the surroundings.

'_Where is it?_', Kagome thinks, searching around, '_There it is!_', she releases her arrow.

As the arrow strikes the wall, Kagome can hear a gasp of pain.

"You striked me down…", Remii gasps, her body appearing around the arrow; it's sticking out her left breast and through her heart, "…You wench…", she falls limp on the arrow.

"That was a close one", Kagome sighs, '_InuYasha!_', she screams in her head, running to his side, '_Please be alive_'.

InuYasha's breathing is soft, but shaky. Kagome gently shakes him by his left shoulder.

"InuYasha, wake up!", she shakes harder, until he grabs her hand, "InuYasha?"

"Don't talk so loud, my head's pounding", he says, putting his other hand to the bump on the side of his head from colliding with the wall, he removes his hand and opens his eyes, "Just great, a head injury", he says, staring at the blood on his hand.

"What about your shoulder?", Kagome asks.

"It only hurts when I move it", he replies.

"Can I take a look", she says.

"Only if your gentle", InuYasha says.

"I will", she kneals beside him on his right side, she examines his shoulder when she notices something, "What happened to your neck?", she pulls his hair aside to uncover the bruise around his neck.

"That's from Remii's chain being wrapped around my neck a couple hours ago", he huffs, "Where is Remii?"

"She is right there", Kagome replies, pointing.

"How did you track her, by the time I saw her shadow, I couldn't dodge her attack", InuYasha says, amazed.

Kagome walks over to the dissolving corpse, "I tracked her using this", she pulls a jewel shard off the clothing and holds it up.

"A shikon jewel shard! But how?"

"I figured that tracking her by her shadow was foolish, so while she was preoccupied digging her claws into you, I stuck a shard on her clothes, then shot an arrow at her, and when she blended in again, I only had to track the jewel shard on her clothes", she replies, smiling.

(A/N: It was a good thing Kagome did keep some of the jewel shards with her, instead of giving them all to Himiko!)

"You're not a dumb girl after all", he says, a blush flaring on his cheeks, "Thank you, for saving me Kagome".

"Can you walk?", Kagome asks, offering her hand to him.

"Yeah, I think so", he takes her hand and stands up, he wobbles and catches his hand on the wall to steady himself, "Just give me a minute to clear my head", he groans.

"You want to take some of Himiko's potion?", she says, looking in her bag.

"You still have it?"

"Here it is", she pulls out a bottle, "But how are we going to heat it up?"

"Midori uses fox fire like Shippo does, right?", InuYasha suggests.

"You're right! Midori wake up, we need you", Kagome calls.

"What is it, Kagome?", Midori yawns, poking out from under Kagome's hair.

"We need you to heat this bottle up with your fox fire", Kagome says, handing her the bottle.

"Sure Kagome", her hands glow bluish-green as she rubs the bottle, "All done", she hands the bottle back to Kagome, "Kagome, where is InuYasha?"

"I'm behind you, brat", InuYasha growls, after drinking from the bottle.

"Oh, so you're InuYasha", she squeaks, turning to face him, "Now I know why Kagome talks about you in her sleep, and what sweet things she says too", she adds, smiling cutely.

A blush flares onto Kagome's cheeks.

"As mush as I want to know what she said, we first have to escape this hell hole", he says, considering Kagome's feelings on this, "Lets get going", he starts to walk away, "Well, come on!", he shouts back.

"We're coming!", the girls say, following him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: That was the end of Ch. 13! What did you think? Please review!

The next chapter is called; 'Captured and InuYasha's Torment'.

Catch you readers next time!


	14. Captured and InuYasha's Torment

Doggie Days

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

Sorry for not updating yesterday, but I was feeling under the weather once again, and I had to do my class work too (Worst time to be sick!)!

I was also trying to do research for my Full Metal Alchemist fanfic I'm planning to write soon, but I keep getting writers block on how to begin it! Poor me and my brain-farts (my friend taught me that one)!

Well here is Ch. 14!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 14

Captured and InuYasha's Torment

--------------------------

Thirty-Minutes Later…

InuYasha leans against the wall, short on breath, his vision blurring and feeling dizzy.

"Are you alright?", Kagome asks, rubbing the small of his back.

"I feel like I'm going to throw up", he replies, turning pale.

"Just turn your head away from me when you do", she says, sounding sick.

"Could it be that Remii's claws were poisoned", Midori suggests.

"You think so?", Kagome asks, putting a hand on InuYasha's forehead, "I think you're right, his forehead feels almost like ice".

"I'm fine", he retorts, taking two steps before the hall started spinning, "Or maybe not", he collapses to his knees, holding his head.

"Take it easy", Kagome says, helping him up, "You can lean on me if it helps".

"No, I'm fine", he snorts, leaning against the wall as he stood up, "Lets get going", he walks away using the wall to balance, then he stops.

"What's wrong?", Kagome asks.

"I don't know yet", he replies, "Look out!", he turns and pushes Kagome down as a whip wraps around his wrist, then he is dragged in the direction the whip came from.

"InuYasha!", Kagome screams, running after him.

Kagome enters a room to find Godai standing there with InuYasha at his feet; Godai had his foot on InuYasha's chest.

"Hello, my sweet Kagome", Godai says, "I never expected this worthless hanyou, to turn human at all during the curse I cast", he puts pressure onto InuYasha's chest.

"Ngh!", InuYasha groans, biting his lip.

"So will you marry me, Kagome?", Godai asks.

"Don't answer him Kagome!", InuYasha gasps.

"Stay out of this half-breed!", Godai shouts, stomping on his chest.

InuYasha spits up some blood and passes out.

"Please stop it! Leave InuYasha alone!", she screams, tears flowing from her eyes, and she collapses to her knees.

"Why should I?", Godai sneers.

"Because I love him…", she whispers, then trails off.

"Guards, take the male to the cell and my bride to a guest-room", he shouts.

"Yes, m'lord", they say, dragging InuYasha one way and the other leads Kagome the other way.

------------------------------------

An Hour Later…

In a Cell…

InuYasha awakens to find himself hanging by his wrists from chains dangling from the ceiling, his kimono from the waist up was shredded, '_Where am I?_', he thinks, looking around.

"You're in my room of torment", Godai answers, entering the room, "I'm surprised you're not winching with every breath you take".

'_He's right, my chest should hurt every-time I breath_', he looks down at his chest and sees a basket-ball sized bruise in the middle of his chest and he can hear broken ribs rubbing against each other, '_The potion must be numbing it_'.

"A pain-numbing potion, but it doesn't numb the pain it I do this", Godai presses hard in the center of the bruise.

InuYasha screams in pain.

"I can't let myself have all the fun, I have to let my tormentor in on it too", Godai sneers and as he spoke, a large demon carrying a whip appears, "You may begin, tormentor".

InuYasha could feel the stinging lashes of the whip on his bare-back and struggles not to cry out, but his efforts were useless as he screamed out.

After about thirty minutes of whipping, InuYasha's eyes were dull and unfocused and his breathing was unsteady.

"Good work, you broke his spirit in less then an hour", Godai says, poking the bruise on InuYasha's chest and receiving no response, "Now it's my turn", he cups his hands in front of himself and starts muttering something that InuYasha couldn't hear over the blood pounding in his ears, but his eyes fill with fear as he recognizes the way Godai was standing.

"Now it's over for you!", Godai shouts, firing a blood red light at InuYasha.

A scream catches in InuYasha's throat, but wasn't heard as pain spread through out his body, '_KAGOME!_', he cries out in his head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

The next chapter is called; 'Broken Spirits'.

Catch you readers next time!


	15. Broken Spirits

Doggie Days

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

I've noticed recently that I have been known to strike concern into the hearts of my readers, but rest a sure InuYasha isn't dead!

But Godai did do something to him, but I'll let you guys find out for yourselves!

Here is Chapter 15!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 15

Broken Spirits

----------------------

In Godai's Main Hall…

Kagome paces back and forth, worrying about InuYasha.

"What has happened to him? I have a bad feeling that something has happened to InuYasha", she whispers.

Godai enters the room, "My sweet Kagome, how are you?"

"Don't you sweet talk me, where is InuYasha, what have you done with him?", Kagome angrily asks.

"Sukai, bring him in", Godai orders.

The small demon enters leading a worn out looking black Akita on a chain connected to the red collar, his violet eyes were dull and his body was shaking.

"InuYasha?", she asks.

InuYasha lifts up his head and looks at her, (Kagome…you're safe), he thinks to her, a glint of recognizing her appears in his eyes.

"InuYasha…", she walks over to him and places a hand on his back, causing him to yelp, "What's wrong?", she removes her hand from his back, to find it covered with his blood, "What did you do to him, Godai!"

"I was doing you a favor by letting him live to be by your side, but I needed to break his spirit so he'll become an obedient pet for me", Godai smirks, "Now come on my dear Kagome, time for us to get to know each other much better", he moves closer to Kagome.

InuYasha's eyes quickly undull and fill with anger as he moves to stand protectively in front of Kagome, he growls loudly at Godai, (I won't let you anywhere near Kagome, so long as I live!), he shouts.

"Oh InuYasha…", Kagome whispers, mostly touched by InuYasha's bravery, despite him being as strong as a normal dog.

(A/N: When InuYasha was a hanyou trapped in a dog's body, he was stronger then weaker demons, but since he is human trapped in a dog's body, he is as strong as a normal Akita, which is still stronger then a human though.)

"I see, your spirit was rekindled when you wanted to keep Kagome from me, and no matter how many times I break your spirit, it will always rekindle to keep her away from me", Godai spat, "I have nothing to do, but kill you", he snaps his fingers.

Four shackles on chains appear out of nowhere and lock themselves onto InuYasha's legs, then lifts him off the ground.

(Why you…), InuYasha growls, (You so much as touch Kagome, I'll kill you!).

"You shouldn't worry about her, you should be more worried about yourself", Godai remarks.

(Huh?), he thinks, before a burning sensation began where the shackles were and started to spread though his body, (My blood feels like it's on fire!), he whimpers.

"Each and every one of those shackles was dipped into a mixture of spider-head poison and snake demon poison. The pain will make every second seem like an eternity to you", he retorts.

InuYasha passes out to escape the pain.

--------------------------------------------------------

An Hour Later…

InuYasha awakens to find himself tangled up in chains, a dull pain travels through his body.

"I see you're awake, brat", Godai sneers, dragging Kagome around by a chain connected to a collar around her neck.

"InuYasha!", Kagome gasps.

(Kagome), he thinks, then he recognizes the red collar on her neck, (The collar Kagome bought for me, I know she didn't buy it to be mean, but to protect me for that dog-catcher she warned me about. Now that bastard is using it to enslave her with!).

(A/N: I originally had the word jerk instead of bastard, but bastard works better!)

"You know what, brat. Since you're always getting in my way, I'll have to end your life now", Godai sneers, forming a fire ball in his hand, "Farewell, hanyou", he throws the ball of fire at InuYasha.

(Goodbye Kagome, I have feelings for you. Don't forget me), he thinks to her before disappearing in an explosion of smoke and flames.

"InuYasha!", Kagome screams, falling to her knees.

Godai grabs her chain and forces her to looks at him, "Look into my eyes, and be mine".

Kagome goes slack as her eyes glaze over and fall half closed as she falls under his spell.

-----------------------------------------

Meanwhile…

Outside the Castle…

A woman wearing a short white dress, her black winds spread out behind her as she floats in the air, holding an unconscious dog-formed InuYasha, his fur turning white as the sun rises over the horizon.

"That was a close one", she says, examining the singed fur on his face, "If I hadn't pulled him out when I did, a second later; he would have died. Lets get you to the hall of the high elders", she flies away in to the horizon carrying InuYasha.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

The next chapter is called; 'Himiko's Secret and InuYasha's Unexpected Surprise'.

Catch you readers next time!


	16. Himiko's Secret and InuYasha's Unexpecte

Doggie Days

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

I noticed from the latest batch of reviews, that you the readers are concerned about InuYasha and Kagome, but mostly Kagome!

Here is one of the reviews:

"I hate having the hero narrowly escape death at the villain's hands only to disappear for a while, while he grows stronger, it means the bad guy is pretty much free to do what he wants with the heroine."

Well, Godai won't do anything to Kagome, until she is his wife. Meaning he'll marry her before he will does ANYTHING to her! But he has a special day that he marries the girls that he takes! And that doesn't happen for another two days! So she is safe, for now!

Also the character Midori, is based on my best friend, Megan; also know as the fanfiction writer; AngelMidori.

In this chapter, you'll find out what has happened to InuYasha, and most importantly, who the woman that rescued him is!

Here is Chapter 16!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 16

Himiko's Secret and InuYasha's

Unexpected Surprise

----------------------------

InuYasha awakes to find himself laying on his belly, his back sore and the sunlight glaring in his left eye, while his right eye was bandaged up, "Where am I?", he whispers.

"You're in the hall of the high elders, InuYasha", the woman says, entering the room.

"Himiko? Is that you?", he asks.

"Yep, I guess you don't recognize me with the wings", she replies, stretching her black wings, "Now lets remove this bandage. You might not see clearly with that eye for a while", she unwraps the bandage off his head, her hand accidentally brushes his ear, he winces.

"So how long was I out for?", he asks, trying to rub the fuzziness in his eye out with his hand.

(A/N: Yes, I said hand.)

"About a day", Himiko replies.

"Lady Himiko, the high elders requests to see you and your guest in the main hall", an angel with white wings says.

"Thank you, Mika", Himiko says, "Lets head there, InuYasha".

He stands up slowly, "Himiko, explain to me why I'm normal again", he says, following her.

"Anyone under a spell or curse who enters the gates of the hall, the spell or curse is voided until they leave the gates", she explains.

"Oh, so me and Kagome could have simply talked to each other if we made it here", InuYasha says, eyes down-casted, "Wait a minute, where is Kagome?"

"Unfortunately still in Godai's clutches and under his control", she sadly replies, "We're here".

"Himiko, from your report, you have reason to believe that Godai has cast the Inu curse on a son of Lord InuTaisho, is that true?", an elderly man with white wings asks.

"That is correct highest elder", Himiko answers.

"We have heard news that Godai is marrying a girl, and had killed the so called son. You know we can't do a thing if the son is dead", another elder says.

"High elders, the rumor about the girl is true, but the one about the son is a lie, for that son is standing in front of you", she replies, pointing to InuYasha.

The elders peer at InuYasha long and hard.

"It's the truth she speaks, this boy is the son of Lord InuTaisho, his demon aura is the same as the Lord's", one of the elders say.

"We were afraid you were going to deceive and betray us like your twin brother Godai did", another elder says.

(A/N: There is Himiko's secret!)

Before Himiko could blink, she finds herself dangling off the ground by InuYasha's hand.

"I knew I didn't like your scent, now I know why!", he hissed.

"InuYasha, don't judge me on what Godai has done to you. I'm a completely different person than him", she gasps.

"The two of you share the same blood", he growls.

"Does that make me guilty of something I was never involved with; the curse cast on you. Does that make me guilty because I'm his twin sister?", she asks, fear filling her green eyes.

"You are related to him by blood, which makes you my enemy", InuYasha snarls, tightening his grip on her neck.

"If that makes me guilty, then you must be guilty of the deaths of the humans Sesshomaru has killed, even thou you were never there", she chokes out, "Because you are his younger brother".

That seemed to strike something in InuYasha, as if he was doing exactly as the villagers thought he would do to them.

"InuYasha, stop it", a woman's voice says from behind him.

'_That voice…I know it!_', he thinks his ears twitching at the sound of the woman's voice, '_It can't be her_', his heartbeats speed up.

"Put Himiko down, InuYasha", the woman's voice says.

'_It has to be her_', he decides, releasing his hold on Himiko's throat and turns around to find a young woman standing there wearing a long pink kimono, her hair was mid-night black and trailed down to her shins and she had violet eyes, '_It is her!_'.

"I see you arrived, Lady Izayoi", Himiko coughs.

"Mother?", InuYasha whispers, wide eyed.

(A/N: There is InuYasha's surprise!)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

The next chapter is called; 'Time Spent with the Mother He Hasn't Seen In Years'.

Catch you readers next time!


	17. Time Spent with the Mother He Hasn't See

Doggie Days

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

I'm deciding to be generous today, and will post a second chapter!

Since it is the last chapter I could fit into the notebook I wrote it in!

The next chapter and all the other chapters after it are in another notebook, so I'll get one notebook out of the way for the second notebook!

Here is chapter 17!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 17

Time Spent with the Mother

He Hasn't Seen In Years

-------------------------------

"Mother, is that really you?", InuYasha asks, his heart pounding.

"It's been 195 years, InuYasha. Even though you were sealed to a tree for 50 of the 195 years", Izayoi replies, smiling.

"How could you be here? You died when I was 5 years old, mother", he says, "That was 145 years ago to me".

"This hall is a gateway on the border of the spirit world", Himiko answers, standing up, "This time your mother is real, unlike when Sesshomaru tricked you".

"Now that things have calmed down, InuYasha and Himiko, the two of you have to work together to save the girl and stop Godai", an elder says.

"Himiko, please explain how to Lord InuYasha", another elder says.

"In two days Godai plans to marry Kagome, and it is the same day as the solar eclipse. Godai believes you are dead, so he won't expect you to show up at the wedding to stop him…", she takes ten minutes to explain what they have to do, "Do you understand what we have to do?"

"Yes I do, but I have to confess my love to Kagome?", he asks, blushing.

"You have to or your curse won't break and you'll remain as a dog forever", Himiko adds, "You have to stop being insecure; as I say, to be rude shows a man is weak or insecure, and you've been rude to Kagome".

"So when do we put our plan into action?", he says.

"We put it in action tomorrow, but until then get some rest, bathe and converse with your mother, it's been too long since you've seen each-other", Himiko replies, bowing, "Thank you for saving me Lady Izayoi", she leaves the room.

"InuYasha, walk with me", Izayoi says, taking a few steps.

"Yes mother", he says, following her.

"You've grown up handsomely, you look like your father, you even have his reckless streak", she replies after a moment of silence, "But I do see you inherited some traits for me as well; expectably when I look at your face".

"Thank you, mother", he says, blushing.

"I'm sorry, I left you when you were a child. I'm ashamed that I left you alone with no one to care for you", she says, tears forming in her eyes.

"Mother, please don't cry, it wasn't your fault", InuYasha replies, feeling helpless at her tears, "When you cry, I feel like I did something wrong", pain forms in his voice, then he winces in pain as he clutches his chest.

"InuYasha, what's wrong?", Izayoi asks, worry in her voice.

"It's nothing", he lies, his eyes flashing red, '_Some poison must still be in my system, it's getting harder to control my demon blood! It would be easier if I had the tetsusaiga, but it was left at Godai's castle_'.

"Did someone mentally say they needed tetsusaiga", Himiko says, holding up the sword.

"Himiko, how did you…?", he utters, taking hold of his sword and his pain subsides, "Thank you".

"Don't thank me, thank Midori, she is the one that sneaked it out of Godai's castle", Himiko says, "Midori is aiding us in exchange for meeting up with her cousin; Shippo".

"I'm sorry for attacking you, Himiko", he says, "I was wrong about you".

"You're forgiven, and sorry for intruding on your time with your mother", she bows, then leaves.

"That woman is remarkable", Izayoi whispers, "Let's go".

"Go where mother?", InuYasha asks.

"You need to bathe, InuYasha", Izayoi replies.

"Mother…", he says, blushing, "…I'll bathe, but I'm washing myself. I will let you do what you use to do after my bath".

"Deal", she agrees, smiling.

--------------------------

Ten Minutes Later…

InuYasha lays on his belly with his head in his mother's lap, she separates sections of his wet hair and finger-combs them.

"I missed doing this", Izayoi whispers, she finishes finger-combing his hair and starts to rub the base of his ear.

"Yes, mother", he relaxes at her touch as a dog-style purr rumbles in his chest, "I missed you mother", he says, letting tears flow from his eyes, "I really missed you".

"I missed you too".

He drifts into a peaceful sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

The next chapter is called; 'Secrets of the Past'.

Catch you readers next time!


	18. Secrets of the Past

Doggie Days

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

I recently got a review complimenting me on keeping InuYasha in character, was it his blushing at the fact he had to admit his true feelings to Kagome?

Well since my readers wanted me to update!

Here is chapter 18!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 18

Secrets of the Past

------------------------

The Next Morning…

InuYasha still slumbers on his mother's lap.

"Lady Izayoi, is Lord InuYasha still asleep?", Himiko asks.

"Yes, he looks just as he did when he was a child", Izayoi replies, wiping a stray hair from his face.

"Yes it is a treat to see him sleep so peacefully. He only sleeps so, when he is alone with Kagome and his sleep isn't troubled by nightmares about his painful past after you passed away, Lady Izayoi", Himiko explains.

"Kagome…I'll save you…", InuYasha mutters in his sleep.

"Even now, he dreams of the young woman who has healed most of the wounds of his heart and has claimed it at the same time", Himiko says.

"I take it she is kind-hearted", his mother asks.

"She is the only woman to treat him like a living person and not a freak. She accepts him for who and what he is, unlike his first love; Kikyo, who wanted to turn him completely human using a magical jewel", the tenyou explains, "The woman Kikyo hated his demon blood".

(A/N: Tenyou: A word I made up to explain Himiko and Godai's lineage. Ten tennyo, You youkai.)

"Why is it that when I'm asleep or gone, someone always speaks badly about Kikyo", InuYasha mutters, glaring at Himiko.

"I have the right to speak badly of her", she replies, "Who do you think created the prayer beads around your neck?"

"It was Kaede, who put them on me", he retorts, sitting up.

"True, it was Kaede who placed them there, but it was Kikyo who created them".

InuYasha stares at her, dumbstrucked, "What do you mean?"

"Do you remember, the day you gave Kikyo the shell of red lip makeup that belonged to your mother?", she asks.

"Yeah, I do", he blinks.

"Well, the night before that day, Kikyo made the rosary, so that when it was put on you she could control you with a word, her word was beloved", Himiko replies.

"How would you know!", InuYasha exclaims.

"Shortly after Godai's betrayal, I had to redeem myself by being someone's guardian angel, but since I'm a half-breed it had to be a hanyou, you can guess who it was. My job was to check out all the new women you fall in love with", she says.

"You've been watching over me?", he asks, completely shocked.

"Yes, I have. But when you were sealed, my job had ended and I could only check up on you from time to time, and when Kagome unsealed you, I silently resumed my job of watching over you", she says, smiling, "That is how I knew about what Godai did to you".

"I thank you for watching over me", he thanks.

"We have to leave soon to stop Godai from marrying Kagome", she says, "I'll give you an hour before we leave", she leaves him and his mother to be alone.

"Those prayer beads, can control you?", Izayoi asks.

"Yes, they do mother. Only one person can say the word to activate it and it subdues me", he replies with pain in his voice, "Sometimes I need it and sometimes Kagome does it to get her way in our arguments or when she feels I did something wrong".

"That sounds bad for you", Izayoi gasps.

"It is, but when she does it, I feel she does it because she cares about me", InuYasha says, slightly blushing, "I love her cause of that".

"As long as you're happy, it's fine with me", she replies, "You have my blessings, InuYasha".

"Thank you, mother", he bites his lip, '_I can't believe I told my mother I love Kagome, but it's really the fact that I'm talking to her again_'.

----------------------------------------

An Hour Later…

Himiko returns wearing a short, pale pink kimono, her golden blonde hair was braided behind her and a sword hanging from her hip.

"It's time to go", she says.

"Is it really?", InuYasha asks, disappointed.

"Yes, it is InuYasha", Himiko replies, "Lady Izayoi you are welcome to see us off".

"I accept your offer", Izayoi says.

"Come along, Lord InuYasha", Himiko says, walking away.

InuYasha and Izayoi follow her side by side.

--------------------------

At the Gate of the Hall of High Elders…

"Here is the gate", Himiko announces, "This is where we part, Lady Izayoi".

"I understand", Izayoi says, "Farewell, until we meet again, my son".

"Mother…", he trails off, he moves to stand next to Himiko, then looks over his shoulder, his eyes opened wide, "Mother, I don't want to say goodbye after such a short time", he says, pain in his voice.

(A/N: Think of the flashback from episode 7.)

"We have to InuYasha, you have to save that young woman; Kagome", his mother replies.

"Well then, farewell mother", he says, leaving through the gate, "Uh…!", he gasps as his body changes to that of a dog.

InuYasha and Himiko disappear from sight.

"My poor son", Izayoi weeps.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

The next chapter is called: 'The Plan Being Set into Action! What Koga is a Part of it!'.

Catch you readers next time!


	19. The Plan Being Set into Action! What Kog

Doggie Days

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

I'd like to say Happy Thanksgiving!

And that I won't be updating until Monday!

Here is Chapter 19!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 19

The Plan Being Set into Action!

What Koga is a Part of it!

------------------------------------

An Hour Later…

"You're awfully quiet, InuYasha. What's wrong?", Himiko asks.

(I guess I'm still shocked over seeing my mother again), he replies.

"You do have a right to be", she says.

(So what is the plan to save Kagome?), InuYasha asks.

"We're going to use a distraction to save her", she answers, "Oh, good Suka, did you find him?", the golden falcon lands on her shoulder.

The falcon chirps happily.

"Show the way, Suka", Himiko says, spreading her wings, then picks InuYasha up and flies into the air, following the bird.

------------------------

Five Minutes Later…

"Suka, lets land in that clearing!", she calls, pointing.

"Chirp!", Suka agrees, flying downwards to land.

As soon as her feet touch the ground, she puts InuYasha down.

(Who is he?), InuYasha asks.

"An annoying wolf demon you know and hate", she scoffs.

(Huh!), he utters.

Himiko quickly puts on a light grey cloak and draws up the hood over her head.

A few moments later Koga enters the clearing.

"Young man, I heard that you are in love with a young woman named Kagome, is that right?", Himiko asks, imitating an old woman.

"Yes, that's true, what is it to you, old woman!", Koga snorts.

"The young woman; Kagome, is marrying a man named Godai tomorrow at the shrine ruins", she replies.

"She can't, she is my mate!", he growls.

(Damn bastard! Always thinking that!), InuYasha curses, then sneaks behind Koga and lifts up his hind-leg and pees on him.

(A/N: Revenge is sweet! Expectedly when the receiver doesn't know it's you!)

"Damn dog! He pissed on me!", Koga yells.

"Inya, get over here! Bad dog!", Himiko scorns, "I'm sorry sir, he doesn't like strangers".

"Your lucky lady, that your stupid dog won't be killed by me", Koga hisses, and then leaves.

(Why did you stop me, Himiko!), he retorts.

"One, he is our distraction to rescue Kagome and two, do you want to end up dead!", she says, "But good job on peeing on him".

(Thank you), he smiles.

Himiko starts laughing as she removes her hood.

(I think Kagome won't be so happy that I did that though), he says.

"I don't think so either", she laughs.

InuYasha suddenly falls onto his side and starts whimpering.

"InuYasha!", Himiko gasps.

(Hi…mi…ko…), he utters, his gold eyes flashes dark brown.

"I was afraid this was going to happen, hang on InuYasha", she pleads.

InuYasha blacks out.

-----------------------------

An Hour Later…

InuYasha awakens to find himself being carried, flying over tree-tops.

"You're awake", Himiko says.

(Himiko, what happened to me?), he asks.

"It was a side-effect of the curse", she replies, "When the female doesn't think about the male under the curse, his mind or thought pattern reduces to that of a normal dogs; dumb and lame, and thinks of nothing else, but eating, sleeping and playing fetch".

(Then why is my mind still here?), he questions.

"Look at what is around your neck".

(Huh?), he looks to find a thin rope with the dog tag from the collar dangling from it, (The tag from the dog collar, how is that preserving my mind?).

"The tag was touched by Kagome and is filled with the love she feels for you. That is what is saving your mind", she answers.

(Oh, really?), he blushes underneath the fur.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner", Himiko apologizes.

(Uh, it's ok), he says.

"Let's land for the night", she lands in another clearing far from the clearing where they encountered Koga, "Don't worry about Koga, I can fly faster then he can run, even with the jewel shards in his legs".

(I wasn't worried), InuYasha says, (That idiot couldn't find his way out of a lake even with shore in sight).

"That was funny", she laughs, "You better get some rest, we have a big rescue mission tomorrow".

(Yep, night Himiko), he says.

"Goodnight, InuYasha".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

The next chapter is called; 'Himiko's Gift and the Story of Her Redeeming'.

Catch you readers next time!


	20. Himiko's Gift and the Story of Her Redee

Doggie Days

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

I will explain again!

I can't update when I have no computer to use to type up the chapters and post them!

I didn't have computer access on Thursday or Friday, there were no classes on those days because of the holiday, and there are no classes ever on Saturday and Sunday!

Here is Chapter 20!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 20

Himiko's Gift and the

Story of Her Redeeming

------------------------------------

The Next Day…

InuYasha sits up and yawns, then stretches.

"Morning InuYasha, sleep well?", Himiko greets, from the tree branch she is sitting on.

"Yes, I did", he says, '_I'm back to normal again_', he gasps.

"What did you expect to remain a dog until the solar eclipse started?", she asks.

"Uh, yeah I did", InuYasha replies.

"I think you'll want to put this on", she says, holding out his hamaka to him.

"Uh, thanks", he takes it from her and puts them on.

"Let's get going or Koga will beat us there", Himiko laughs.

"Lets go", InuYasha says, "But how are we getting there, I'm not a dog anymore".

"I can still carry you when I fly", she answers, spreading her wings and wrapping her arms around his waist, then takes off into the sky.

-----------------------------------------

Two Hours Later…

Sweat drips off of Himiko's chin and her breathing was labored.

"Are you ok, Himiko?", InuYasha asks.

"I'm fine…", her hold on his waist goes lax and she starts to free-fall towards the ground as she falls unconscious.

"Himiko?", InuYasha shouts, quickly cradling her in his arms as he lands softly on the ground, "Himiko, what happened?", he asks as she comes to.

"The counter-curse took more out of me then I thought it would", she mutters.

"What counter-curse?", InuYasha yells.

"I cast counter-curse on you, before you woke up this morning", she replies.

"If there was a counter-curse, why didn't you cast it when me and Kagome first met you!", he shouts.

"The counter-curse isn't permanent, it is only temporary, it will end when then eclipse begins", she says, "Plus I couldn't cast it then or Godai would have found out I would be helping you two".

"How will I know that the counter-curse has ended?", he asks.

"The counter-curse didn't completely turn you back to normal", she replies, "If you notice the dog tail coming out of your butt", she points.

"Huh?", he looks over his shoulder at his butt, and true to Himiko's word was a tail coming out at the top of his butt, "I didn't even notice it", he says in a shaky voice.

"It is a minor set-back, the dog tail and me too weak to fly anymore", she sighs.

"No problem, I can carry you there. We still have half-a-day a head of Koga", he says, sniffing the air, "You just point the way".

"Thank you, InuYasha", Himiko says, "It's that way", she points.

"Good", he starts running among the tree-tops in the direction Himiko pointed; at top speed.

----------------------------------------

Thirty Minutes Later…

"Hey Himiko", InuYasha says.

"Yes?", she asks.

"Tell me how did Godai betray the high elders?", he replies.

"He betrayed them, when he stole a gem he was trusted with", she answers bitterly.

"I take it the trust issue played apart with both of your lineages", he guesses.

"You got that right. They trusted him because his wings were white and the fact that my wings were black, they thought I was tainted", Himiko retorts with pain in her voice, "But I'm the one who went after him to retrieve the gem from him, but my reputation was stained by his betrayal".

"Then you had to redeem yourself to them", he says, "So how long ago did it happen?"

Himiko thinks for a few moments, "It was about…200 years ago", she replies, "During winter".

"Godai stole the gem around the time I was born", he gasps.

"I became your guardian angel out of respect for your father", Himiko reassures.

"You knew my father as well?", InuYasha asks.

"I first met your father three centuries ago, when I was still a child", she replies, "Just don't ask me how old I am in actual years".

"Well you are half-demon", he says, "So which parent was the demon and which one was the angel?"

"Mother was the angel and father was the demon", she answers, "But you can tell between me and Godai, which of us took after our mother and who took after our father. The only thing is my eyes are green, not blue like are mother's, caused by my demon blood".

"At least you knew your father, my father died when I was only a few hours old", he snorts.

"Yet, you grew up to act just like him", Himiko smiles, "And he died protecting you and your mother, despite his fatal wounds from his battle with Ryukotsusei".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

The next chapter is called; 'Meeting Up With a Companion'.

Catch you readers later!


	21. Meeting Up With a Companion

Doggie Days

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

My back is killing me right now!

I fell down icy steps yesterday, and it is causing me to suffer!

Yet I work to post this chapter for you, on an empty stomach and with a sore back!(smiles)

Here is chapter 21!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 21

Meeting Up With

a Companion

-------------------------

An Hour Later…

At The Shrine Ruins…

"There is the shrine", Himiko says, pointing.

"About time!", InuYasha huffs, landing on the ground after jumping from a treetop.

"Yes, we're here", she scorns, as he places her on the ground.

"So this is the shrine, it's larger than a normal one", he gasps, staring at the shrine with a large hole in the roof.

"It's so big that there is a balcony; making a second floor to the shrine", she replies, "And it is where we'll wait for our chance to rescue Kagome, and the hole in the roof is our escape route".

"How is your strength, has it returned?", he asks.

"Yes it has", she answers, spreading her wings and hovers for a few moments, then lands, "Where is she?"

"Where is who?", InuYasha says.

"Sorry I'm late Himiko", a fourteen year old girl says.

"I was afraid you were captured by Godai and his men", Himiko breaths in relief, "I'm glad you weren't or the plan would have been shot to hell".

"Who is she?", he asks, looking over the girl, noting her light reddish-brown hair and blue eyes, "She looks familiar".

"It's me, Midori", she replies, "Don't you remember InuYasha, I'm Shippo's cousin".

"I have a feeling you are better in using fox magic then Shippo is", he says.

"Yep, I am. By the way, nice tail!", she exclaims.

"You mention the tail again and my fist will meet your head", he growls, holding up his fist to prove his point.

"Ok, I won't anymore", Midori says, holding up her hands innocently, the ends of the sleeves of her dark blue kimono falls to her elbows.

"So how is Kagome?", Himiko asks.

"Still under Godai's spell, and he had me change her out of the kimono she was wearing, into a long one made of silk", Midori answers, "But I followed your orders, Himiko. I concealed InuYasha's haori, and I have her wearing it under the silk kimono".

"Thank you, Midori", Himiko says.

"Here is Kagome's kimono", Midori adds, handing her the short dark pink kimono.

"Thanks, she'll be needing this when she needs to change out of that silk kimono", Himiko replies.

"Midori, thank you for sneaking tetsusaiga out for me and keeping an eye on Kagome", InuYasha says.

"You're welcome InuYasha", Midori says, bowing, "I have to be leaving or Godai will know something is wrong".

"Fare well, Midori and be careful in not being caught", Himiko warns.

"I will. Farewell", she waves, leaving the area.

"So…are we heading inside the shrine?", InuYasha asks.

"Yes, we will, but first you need to put this on", Himiko holds out a black hooded-cloak to him.

"This is so I won't be recognized, right?", he says.

"That's right!", she replies, smiling.

"Thank you", he puts on the cloak and draws up the hood, "How do I look?"

"If I can't recognize you, Godai's men won't be able too either", Himiko laughs, "You look good, just like those masked heroes in Kagome's time. You know the ones from manga".

"You think so?", he asks.

"I know so!"

"Should we scout out the shrine and plot out my escape route?", he questions.

"Sure!", she agrees.

---------------------------------------

On the Second Floor of the Shrine…

"Hey Himiko. I have a question for you", InuYasha says.

"Yeah, what is it?", she replies.

"Explain to me, how long is the length of your clan's marriages last for?"

"They last for an eternity, meaning a marriage done by or for a member of the angel clan lasts forever. No one can break the bond, not even the high elders", Himiko explains, "Or death".

"I see", he says dully, '_It can put an end to Koga's claims on Kagome_', he thinks as he sits down to wait and rest.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

The next chapter is called; 'The Rescue'.

Catch you readers next time!


	22. The Rescue

Doggie Days

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

Sorry for not updating yesterday, but I was sick and couldn't get to a computer at all, because of an assembly!

Well, here is chapter 22!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 22

The Rescue

--------------------------

Two Hours Later…

"InuYasha, wake up", Himiko whispers, shaking his shoulder.

"Huh…what…", he mutters as he opens his eyes.

"It's time to wake up. Godai and Kagome have arrived", she says.

"Ok", he stands up and notices the tail is gone, "How long ago did the eclipse start?"

"It started ten minutes ago", she replies.

"Good, that tail was starting to bug me", InuYasha retorts, watching Godai escort Kagome to the alter and the priest there, "So when do I grab Kagome and escape to outside the shrine?"

"When Koga arrives", she whispers, "He will arrive when the vows are to be exchanged".

"That bastard better show up soon!", he growls, as he starts fidgeting.

"We're all here for the marriage of Godai and his bride", the priest says.

"It starts", Himiko whispers.

"Do you Godai, take your bride, willfully and honestly?", the priest asks.

"Yes", Godai nods.

"Do you the bride, take Godai, willfully and honestly?", the priest asks to Kagome.

Kagome stares into nothingness with half-closed, glazed eyes, and says nothing.

"I'll take your silence as a yes", the priest says, "Is there anyone who whishes that these two should not wed, let them speak now or forever hold your peace".

"I will not allow them to wed!", Koga's voice rang out from the door of the shrine.

"Who are you? How dare you interrupt with my wedding!", Godai shouts, stepping away from the alter, "What right do you have?"

"InuYasha, go now while he's distracted", Himiko hints.

"Right", InuYasha smirks, jumping down from the balcony and landing next to Kagome, his hood still drawn over his head.

"The name is Koga; leader of the wolf pack. The reason for stopping the wedding is because, Kagome is my mate!", Koga sneers.

"That is where you are wrong, you dimwitted wolf!", InuYasha yells.

"Huh? Who are you?", Godai asks, turning around to face him.

"A ghost coming back to haunt you", InuYasha retorts, removing the hood and then the cloak.

"You!…I killed you!...", Godai stutters, "How can you still be alive?"

"That would be my doing!", Himiko exclaims, standing on the railing of the balcony.

"Himiko, how dare you!", Godai shouts.

"I'm taking back Kagome", InuYasha remarks, picking up Kagome bridal-style and leaps out the hole in the shrine roof.

"I don't think so!", Godai exclaims, spreading out his white wings.

"There will be no need to follow him, I'm your opponent", Himiko retorts, spreading her black wings and flies at him with her sword drawn.

"I'll be the victor in this fight!", he shouts, drawing his sword.

Their swords clashes with each-other.

"I have to stop dog-turd from taking advantage of my Kagome", Koga whispers to himself.

"Think again, wolf breath", a voice behind him says, before the owner of the voice knocks him out with a blow to the back of the head with a jizo statue.

"You think I'll let you get in the way of fated true love or me meeting with my cousin, think again, jerk!", Midori sneers, shrinking the jizo statue and putting it back in her kimono.

"Himiko, you never tried to stop my marriages before, why now?", Godai asks, blocking a blow.

"Exiled or not, you still have to follow the angel clan's rules, and broke the biggest rule of casting the Inu Curse on one of Lord InuTaisho's two sons, after he had the clan vow that they wouldn't do it!", Himiko replies.

"What are you talking about, Lord InuTaisho only had one son and his name is Sesshomaru", he retorts.

"That is where you are wrong, Godai. At the time you betrayed the high Elders; 200 years ago, Lord InuTaisho's youngest son was born. The child's name was InuYasha, the same boy you cast the curse on", she answers calmly.

"Like I care!", Godai snorts, he swings his sword.

"That carelessness will be your downfall", Himiko says, parrying his every stroke.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

The next chapter is called; 'Breaking the Curse and Godai's Defeat'.

Catch you readers next time!


	23. Breaking the Curse and Godai's Defeat

Doggie Days

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

This chapter is the second to last chapter of this story!

So, here is Chapter 23!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 23

Breaking the Curse

and Godai's Defeat

--------------------------------

"Ngh!", Himiko utters, as Godai's sword slices her hair to shoulder-length and scratches the back of her neck.

Himiko quickly twists around in the air to face him, blood staining the collar of her kimono.

"That sword, how'd you get father's sword!", she asks, wide eyed, "Answer me, Godai!"

"The old man didn't agree in my way of thinking, especially after I killed our old lady", Godai laughed, "So I had to kill him, and took his sword from his cold, dead fingers".

"You killed our? The high elders told me that a wild demon killed them!", she gasps.

"Oh, poor little tenyou girl, being lied to by her bosses", he sneers.

"They lied to me to protect me from the truth. The truth that my own brother murdered our parents", she whispers.

"Is your heart-broken over the death of those weaklings", he retorts, "We tenyous are stronger then the full blooded parents, no one can stop us!"

"Yeah, no one, but each-other", she whispers, "I'm going to stop you, you murderer!", she flies at him, and swings her sword and cuts the tip of his right wing off.

"So you don't want to join with me", he snorts, "It's your lost, Himiko", he flies at her at top speed.

----------------------------------------

Meanwhile…

InuYasha places Kagome on the ground, turns her to face him and holds her shoulders, "Kagome snap out of it!", he yells, slightly shaking her.

Kagome just stares at him with glazed eyes.

"Kagome!", he screams, '_She's not responding_', he thinks, his heart starts pounding.

InuYasha worriedly looks up at the sun, the eclipse was half-way done, the moon was slowly uncovering the sun.

'_I don't have much time left, I have to hurry!_', he panics, '_It's all or nothing now!_', he thinks to himself.

InuYasha gently holds her shoulders and looks into her eyes, "Kagome, I haven't been honest with you…".

Kagome continues to stare at him with glazed eyes.

"The truth is I have feelings for you…", he says.

Kagome's eyes momentarily glints, then glazes back over.

"I had feelings for you since the day after we met, but when we met Shippo, I was afraid to tell you, then Kikyo was brought back and with her a sense of guilt. When we met Miroku and Sango, I drifted away from my feelings once again, but when Koga showed up, I truly was jealous and afraid you had feelings for him instead of me. As for my rudeness, as Himiko says, 'To be rude shows a man is weak or insecure', and I'm insecure about my feelings for you and if you would return them", he takes a breath, "The time I spent trapped in a dog's body helped me come to grips with my feelings for you, the feelings that I truly love you. You hear me Kagome, I love you!"

Kagome's eyes slowly unglazed completely, "InuYasha…I love you, too", she says, smiling.

InuYasha gently grasps the sides of her face and leans towards her, his lips lightly brushes hers, he feels Kagome grab the back of his head and pushes him more against her lips, deepening the kiss.

InuYasha could feel the pain that was growing in his chest ebb away when they kissed, and he knew the curse was lifting.

They break the kiss, just as the eclipse ends.

"InuYasha, is the curse broken?", Kagome asks.

"Yes, it is Kagome", he replies, "I'm free of the curse".

Kagome wraps her arms around him and hugs him tightly.

"Uh…Kagome…", InuYasha gasps, starting to blush.

"I was afraid the curse would never be broken", she sobs.

"It's ok now", he reassures, hugging her back.

-------------------------------------

Meanwhile…

Back with Himiko…

"This fight ends now!", Himiko shouts, flying at Godai, she swings her sword and cuts off both of his wings off his back, "A tenyou's weakness is the same as an angel's weakness", she adds, graping his hand before he fell to his death.

Himiko slowly descends to the ground, then plucks two of her feathers from her wing and wraps them around Godai's wrists, and the feathers draw together forming cuffs, "Godai, you are under arrest for betrayal to the angel clan and for casting the Inu curse on the youngest son of InuTaisho", she says seriously, as she sheaths her sword.

"Himiko, it is great to see you again!", Kagome says, heading towards her, holding InuYasha'a hand.

"Good to see that you're ok and that the curse is broken as well", Himiko replies, "I have to bring Godai to be judged by the high elders, then punished".

"So what will the high elders do to him?", InuYasha asks.

"The worst they can do is strip him of his powers and he will have to live the rest of his days as a human", she answers, "I better get going to bring Godai to stand before the high elders, farewell Kagome and InuYasha".

"Hey we had a deal Himiko!", Midori yells.

"Oh right, stay with Kagome and InuYasha, and Shippo will meet up with them sooner or later", she says.

"Thank you Himiko", Midori thanks, then in a puff of smoke changes from her fourteen year old version of herself to her normal ten year old self, "Farewell, Himiko".

"You're welcome, everyone", Himiko says, picking up Godai and flies away.

"Good luck Himiko!", InuYasha calls.

"What was that about?", Kagome asks.

"She had a rough childhood also", he replies, "Lets head back to Kaede's village".

"Fine with me", she agrees.

All three walk out of the area, all with a smile on their faces.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

The next and final chapter is called; 'Himiko Comes to Visit and Other Surprises'.

Catch you readers next time!


	24. Himiko Comes to Visit and Other Surprise

Doggie Days

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

Chapter 24 is the last chapter to this story and I never planned on writing a sequel for it!

But I do have another story I'll be posting as soon as I can (already has 23 chapters so far), but I'm not sure you are all ready for it!

Here is chapter 24!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 24

Himiko Comes to

Visit and Other Surprises

------------------------------------

One Week Later…

In Kaede's Village…

"Shippo!", Midori calls, when she sees him come over the top of the hill.

"Midori?", Shippo gasps as he is hugged by his cousin; who was four inches taller than him.

"Oh Shippo, you're back!", Kagome says, walking towards them, holding InuYasha's hand.

"What happened between the two of you?", Shippo asks.

"We realized our feelings for each-other", InuYasha replies, smiling at Kagome.

"Koga tried to get in our way though", Kagome adds.

"Speaking of Koga, I took these from him", Midori says, holding up two jewel shards.

"You stole these from him?", Kagome asks.

"Yep!", she smiles, handing the shards to Kagome.

"Hey Kagome and Lord InuYasha!", Himiko calls out to them, while flying overhead.

"Hey Himiko, what is going on?", Kagome greets.

"Yeah, you look different", Midori says.

Himiko lands on the ground, "Guess what's different", she replies.

"I see your wings aren't black anymore", InuYasha pipes in.

"Oh you ruined the game", Himiko pouts.

"Wow, they aren't!", Midori exclaims.

"Yep, they're turning white, but Godai's are turning black", Himiko says, spreading her grey wings.

"So how is Godai?", InuYasha asks.

"Still awaiting judgment", she replies.

"Why so long?", InuYasha says.

"The high elders have to summon your father's spirit, so he can pass judgment on Godai", Himiko answers.

"My father?", InuYasha gasps.

"You are welcome to come", Himiko says, "Your mother will be there of course".

"That sounds great, let's go InuYasha", Kagome suggests.

"We're going", he says.

"Yeah! I'm going to find an outfit to wear", Kagome cheers.

"I'll help you, I think you should wear a kimono there", Midori says.

"I shouldn't wear my school uniform?", she asks.

"It's too short. InuYasha's mother is a noblewoman, remember", Himiko replies.

"You should wear that silk kimono you now own", Midori suggests.

"The one Godai had me wear?"

"Yes, you did look beautiful in it, Kagome", InuYasha says, starting to blush.

"You think so InuYasha. Ok, I will. I'll be right back", she leaves for Kaede's hut with Midori and Shippo right behind her.

"Hey Himiko, can you do me a favor?", InuYasha asks.

"I will do it", she replies.

"But I haven't asked the favor yet!", he exclaims.

"I know what you want, cause I read your mind and the answer is yes", she continues.

"Ok".

----------------------------------------------------

Two Minutes Later…

Miroku and Sango return riding in on Kirara.

"Hey InuYasha, where's Kagome?", Sango asks.

"She's inside Kaede's hut", he answers.

"Thanks", Sango says, heading towards the hut followed by Kirara.

"So who is this lovely lady?", Miroku asks.

"Oh that's Himiko and she's a…", he starts saying.

"My dear Himiko would you con…", he gets slapped across the face by Himiko.

"How dare you ask me, after what you promised Sango!", Himiko hisses.

InuYasha breaks out laughing.

(A/N: InuYasha laughing, what a surprise!)

"SANGO, YOU'RE WHAT?", Kagome screams inside the hut.

"I wonder what that is about?", InuYasha asks.

"Sango's pregnant", Himiko comments, "I can read minds all the way over here".

"She is? Miroku you lucky guy!", InuYasha says.

"Thanks", he sighs.

----------------------------------------------------

Ten Minutes Later…

Kagome comes out of Kaede's hut wearing the light blue silk kimono, followed by Sango, Shippo, Kirara and Midori.

"Kagome…", InuYasha gasps.

"What is it, InuYasha?", she asks.

InuYasha kneels in front of her and gently takes hold of her hand.

'_Just have to do this the way it was done in the movies in Kagome's time_', he thinks, a blush flares on his cheeks.

"InuYasha, what are you doing?", she says.

"Kagome, will you…", he takes a deep breath, "Will you marry me?"

"InuYasha…", Kagome gasps, "Of course I will", tears of happiness flow from her eyes, as she quickly hugs him tightly.

InuYasha slowly leads Kagome to stand in front of Himiko.

"Himiko, if you please", he says.

"Sure", Himiko agrees, "We have our witness", she nods towards Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Shippo and Midori, "Let's start".

Everyone sighs.

"We're all here for the marriage of InuYasha and Kagome", she states, "Do you InuYasha, take Kagome, willfully and honestly?"

"Yes, I do", he replies.

"Do you Kagome, take InuYasha, willfully and honestly?", Himiko continues.

"I do, yes", Kagome says, cheerfully.

"Is there anyone who wishes that these two should not wed, speak now or forever hold your peace", she quietly asks.

There is a tense silence.

"Then now I pronounce you husband and wife", she says, gladly, "You may kiss your bride".

"You don't have to tell me", he says, gently cupping Kagome's face and kisses her, deeply.

"The carriage to take all of you to the hall of high elders is waiting", Himiko says, after they break the kiss, "You can have your honeymoon after Godai's trial".

"We're coming", everyone says, filing into the carriage.

------------------------------------------------

An Hour Later…

"Godai, we the high elders sentence you to spend the rest of your life as a mortal", an elder says.

"You will be stripped of your powers as soon as possible", another elder says.

Godai glares at Himiko and InuYasha, his wrists and ankles bound up in chains.

"Guards, take Godai back to his cell", Himiko orders, coldly.

Two large angels escorts Godai from the room.

"I still have no idea what is going on", Shippo says.

"We'll tell you later", InuYasha and Kagome both reply.

"InuYasha", Izayoi says from behind him.

"Mother", he gasps, turning around to face her and also sees a man five inches taller then himself standing next to his mother.

(A/N: Guess who it is?)

"InuYasha, let me introduce you to your father", Izayoi replies.

InuTaisho just smiles softly at his youngest son.

InuYasha carefully looks him over, noting the similarities; long silvery-white hair, warm gold eyes, same cocky smile, and unruly bangs, it was like looking in a mirror, the only differences were InuTaisho's hair was pulled up in a high ponytail, his ears were pointed; elfish-like, and he had one purple stripe on each cheek.

'_But Kagome did tell me that when I turn youkai, a purple stripe appears on my cheeks_', InuYasha adds to himself.

InuYasha fights the urge to run over and hug his father, but he settles with just saying, "Father…", with tears brimming his eyes.

**THE END!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

There is the end of 'Doggie Days'! I hope you all enjoyed it!

Please read my other stories as well!

Catch you readers later!


End file.
